Tum Ho Toh
by LoveAbhi
Summary: A duo story pls read and review Updated Chapter 15 LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS, REMEMBER ME?**

 **WILL COMPLETE MY OLD ONES ALSO BUT AFTER FINISHING THIS.**

 **STORY TAKEN FROM A MOVIE WHICH I HAVE WATCHED RECENTLY.**

 **(I DON'T OWN THE STORY).**

 **CHARACTERS INTRODUCTION** **: -**

 **(Main)**

 **Abhijeet** \- He is a multi-millionaire. Very soft-hearted person looking for happiness in life. He is paralyzed below the neck from an accident happened 5 years ago.

 **Daya-** A carefree man who want to keep his mother happy. But is a thief and is in prison.

 **Shreya-** She is Abhijeet's personal secretary. Nice but has some attitude.

 **(Side)**

 **Rajat Kumar-** Abhijeet's best friend and his company's legal advisor (lawyer).

 **Lakshmi-** Cook in Abhijeet's house. Treats him as her brother.

Will introduce other characters as the story progress

NOT CID RELATED

 **STORY**

A man comes out from prison

 **Man:** bahut din hogaye bahar ka hawa khaake maza aagaya

 **Vikram:** haan sirf tumhe hi maza aayega hume nahi

 **Man:** are itna gussa kyun horahe ho

 **Vikram:** pata hain iss baar kitni mehnat karni padi tumhe bahar lane keliye

 **Man:** haan toh kya hua

 **Vikram:** huva yeh ki tum abhi parole pe ho 4 mahine keliye tumhe inn 4 mahino mein koi galat kaam nahi karni warna phir tujhe pakad ke andar daal denge tab bail bhi nahi milegi

 **Man:** theek hain par mein karunga kya tab tak

 **Vikram:** meine tumhare liye kuch kaam dekhe hain chalo chalte hain

(ab tak tho aapko samaj aagaya hoga ki mein kis aadmi ki baat kar rahi hun)

And they go to the place where Daya should work. It is a old age home

 **Daya:** yaha

 **Vikram:** haan yaha tumhe inki dekbaal karni hain subah inn sabko jagana hain kuch logon ko nahana bhi hain aur sabko khana khilana hain aur

 **Daya:** ek min mein ye sab nahi karne wala jail mein mera kaam 10 log karte the yaha mein ek 25 logon ka kaam karun anhi hargiz nahi koi dusra dekh yaar jo meri level ka hain

 **Vikram:** theek hain chal

And they go to a big mansion (Abhijeet's house)

Daya looking at that mansion : yeh hain meri level ka

 **Vikram:** achaa dekhte hain pehle andar tho jao

And Daya goes inside

In a hall nearly 25-30 members were sitting Daya went and sat there

And then a person comes in wheelchair (i.e Abhijeet) and the interview starts

 **Shreya:** aapne yeh job kyu choose kiya

 **Person 1:** mujhe logon ki seva karna acha lagta hain

 **Person 2:** meine engineering ki hain agar aap chahe toh aapke saare business sambhal sakta hun

 **Person 3:** paison keliye

And then comes Daya

 **Shreya:** aapne yeh job kyu choose kiya

 **Daya:** yeh ghar dekhke aadha fix hua aur aadha tumhe dekhke

 **Shreya** (in anger) : pehle aise koi kaam kiya tumne

 **Daya:** shayed mujhe 4 saal the tab meine road pe pad ek ghayal doggy ko medicine deke usse thik kiya hain, Amitabh Bachchan ke birthday pe blood donation ki, SRK ke birthday pe mere friend ka eye donation di aur abhi aate aate ek donation kerke aaya hun aise jhute bolna mujhe pasand nahi

Abhijeet looks at him

 **Daya** (to Shreya) : tumhara number kya hain

 **Shreya** : kyu

 **Daya:** baat karne keliye…acha theek hain yeh mera number hain raat 10 baje ke baad mera outgoing free hi hain tum bas miss call dedo mein hi phone karunga

 **Abhijeet:** tumhara ambition kya hain

 **Daya:** ambition ka kya hain sir har ek din badalta hain aaj toh (pointing to Shreya) yeh hain mera ambition

Abhijeet smiles while Shreya look towards Daya in anger

 **Abhijeet :** tumhara naam kya hain

 **Daya:** Daya

 **Abhijeet:** tho aaj tak dusron ke aadhar par jee hain

 **Daya:** haan sir aapki tarah

 **Shreya:** you idiot tum kya bol rahe ho

 **Abhijeet:** You are appointed

 **Daya:** kya

 **Abhijeet:** kal aake duty join karo

Daya smiles and leaves and Shreya looks at Abhijeet in shock

 **NEXT DAY**

Daya comes in with a bag and a lady stops him

 **Lakshmi:** aaee…koun ho tum

 **Daya:** tum kon ho

 **Lakshmi:** 25 saal se yaha kaam karne wali main servant

 **Daya:** huh..mein toh darr hi gaya kahi tum yeh toh nahi bolo ki owner ho

 **Lakshmi:** ho kon tum

Shreya enters in

 **Shreya:** pehle din hi late

 **Lakshmi:** kon hain yeh

 **Shreya:** yeh sir ka naya appoint kiya hua caretaker hian

 **Lakshmi:** acha

 **Shreya:** chalo

 **Daya:** aaya ek strong coffee banao and he goes

 **Shreya:** tumhe subah 6 baje utna hain aur 7 baje sir ko uthana hain aur unhe ready karna hain (seeing Daya distracted) sunn rahe ho

 **Daya:** haan breakfast nahi chahiye mein karke aaya hun

 **Shreya:** huh.. 8.30 ko sir ke physiotherapist aayenge aur unhe exercise karayengy usse dekhke, seekhke tumhe ho sir ko karni hain yeh lo walkie-talkie sir ke saare instructions issi mein sunai denge and within no time tumhe respond karna hain aur sabse important baat mere peeche tumhare time waste mat karo

 **Daya:** Meenakshi ne bhi yehi kaha pehle

 **Shreya:** Meenakshi koun hain

 **Daya:** meri ex

Shreya gives a look at him and goes into one room and says

 **Shreya:** yeh hain tumhara karma

And Daya enters in and sees a royal bedroom with aalishaan bed, beautiful paintings, etc..,

 **Shreya:** aur yeh hain tumhara bathroom

 **Daya:** ek dum English movie mein jaisa hain

And they both go to Abhijeet's room

 **Daya:** thankyou sir aapne super bedroom diya and he forwards his hand towards Abhijeet (to shake hand) Abhijeet looks at him

 **Shreya:** kya kar rahe ho

 **Daya:** oh..meine socha sirf pair hi haath bhi kaam nahi karte

 **Shreya:** sir isse dekhke nahi lagta ki ye yaha 4 din bhi thik paayega

 **Daya:** pata nahi kuch logon ko dekhke tho lagta hain ki saari zindagi yahi rahu while looking at Shreya

And now physiotherapist (Swathi) comes and shows exercises to Daya

 **Swathi:** tho dekha kaise karna hain aur turns to see Daya sleeping

 **Swathi:** hey Mr

 **Daya:** huh..haan..haan mujhe aagaya haath ka sab kuch

 **Swathi:** abh tak meine pair ka kiya hain haath ka nahi

 **Daya:** kya sir sirf aapka hi dekbaal karni haina toh sab itna overact kyu kar rahe hain

 **Abhijeet:** aage pata chalega

 **Shreya:** sir ko uthake chair pe bethao and does that but Abhijeet was about to fall down when Shreya catches him

 **Shreya:** belt lagao na

 **Daya:** belt hain kya and puts the belt

 **Daya:** mujhe kya pata tha pehle bolna chahiye na

 **Shreya:** abhi sir ko lejaake shower karao

 **Daya:** kya

 **Shreya:** sir ko nahao

 **Daya:** mein nahi karunga

 **A/N**

 **Hmmm….and the chapter ends so friends story kaisi lagi aapko yeh story? Should I continue it or not?**

 **Reviews mein batana haan please read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **HELLO EVERYONE. THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Some people guessed it correctly**

 **Sweety- yes ur right… meine ek purvi ka story socha tho hain par wo kevi nahi rajvi hain as I'm a rajvi shipper but will try to write a kevi story sometime soon abse meine decide kiya hain ki mein movies based stories hi likhungi and thanks for ur review :D**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Daya:** mein nahi karunga

And after sometime he agrees and gives bath to him

Then Shreya comes and gives socks to him

 **Daya:** ye kya hua

 **Shreya:** unki pairon ke blood circulation mormal rakhna hain toh yeh socks pehnana hai

 **Daya:** nahane tak theek hain par socks wocks mein nahi pehnaunga

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya tum jao wo karenga

 **Daya:** kya sir aapne ek acha bedroom aur bathroom dengy tho mein kuch bhi karun bilkul nahi but after sometime he again agrees

And wears socks

Daya makes a call to Vikram

 **Daya:** pehle nahi bata sakte the ki brush karana, nahana, khaana khilana yeh sab mein nahi kar sakta koi dusra naukri dekh

 **Vikram:** pehle baat tho yeh ki almost sabne tujhe reject kiya.. unhe tu kaise pasand aaya mujhe pata nahi chal raha abhi 4 mahine tu wahi pade reh phir baad mein main kuch dekhta hun abhi rakh phone

And he cuts the call

 **Daya:** hello…hello..cha…

 **AT NIGHT**

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…Daya

Daya was sleeping

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…Daya

Daya offs the walkie-talkie and goes near him

 **Daya:** kya hain sir in sleepy tone

 **Abhijeet:** paani chahiye

And Daya makes him drink water

 **NEXT DAY**

Daya was making Abhijeet do breakfast

And Shreya enters

 **Shreya:** Good Morning sir

Abhijeet: Good Morning

And Daya was staring at her and keeping the bite on Abhijeet's face

 **Abhijeet:** Daya..Daya..Dayaaa

 **Daya:** aa...and he feeds him

 **SOMETIME LATER**

Daya was arranging the letters

 **Daya:** yeh kaha rakhu

 **Abhijeet:** wo lawyer ko bhejna hain blue file mein rakho

 **Daya:** yeh

 **Abhijeet:** brown file mein

Daya was going open another letter when Abhijeet said

 **Abhijeet:** wo personal hain blue file mein rakho

 **NEXT**

Abhijeet was sleeping on the bed while listening music

Daya came in with tea and accidently some hot water fell on Abhijeet lap

Fearing Abhijeet would scold him he wiped it with a cloth but he thought Abhijeet didn't feel anything and he touched some water and his hand hurt

Then he poured some more water on Abhijeet's lap then Shreya entered and saw him

 **Shreya:** kya kar rahe ho

Abhijeet opened his eyes

 **Daya:** dekho dekho inhe bilkul jalan nahi horahi he said while pouring some more water on Abhijeet's lap

 **Abhijeet:** khel rahe ho mere saath

 **Daya:** sir aap jalan nahi ho raha

Shreya looked at him in anger

 **IN EVENING**

Abhijeet was painting with a brush in his mouth and Daya was sitting beside him reading a magazine and Abhijeet's phone rang

Daya gave phone to Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** hmmm….(with brush in his mouth)

Daya received the call and gave him again

 **Abhijeet:** hmm….

Daya took the brush from his mouth

 **Abhijeet:** hello….haan theek hain…mein baad mein baat karta hun

 **Daya:** sir aapko sir… sir…. Keh rahu hunt ho mujhe school yaad aata hain waise hi mujhe nahi pasand mujhe sabko bhai/uncle/kaka aise kehke bulane ki aadat hain tho aapko bhi…

 **Abhijeet:** kya bulaogey

 **Daya:** bhaiya bula sakta hun

Abhijeet smiled and nodded his head

 **AT NIGHT**

Abhijeet was watching news channel while Daya came and changed it to fashion channel with

 **Daya:** kya bhaiya har baar yehi (seeing the models) aisi ladkiyaan kaha hongi

 **Abhijeet:** Paris mein

 **Daya:** aap kabhi gaye ho

 **Abhijeet:** haan mujhe jabh bhi stress hota tha mein wahi jaata tha

 **Daya:** next time mujhe bhi le jaayenge

 **Abhijeet:** hmm..

NEXT DAY

 **Daya:** arre wah! Yaha kitni saari gaadiyaan hain…hum kis mein jaayenge bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** hum inn mein nahi uss van mein jaayenge

He said pointing towards an ambulance

 **Daya:** wo van nahi ambulance hain…aap kyu uss mein jaayenge aap koi patient ho kya

Abhijeet looked at him confused

 **Abhijeet:** doctor ne kaha ki mera van mein jaana theek nahi hain

 **Daya:** aap sab paise wale aise hi hain yeh doctors, baba's jo bhi bolenge wo sunenge humara range uss mein nahi inn mein jaane ka hain (he said pointing towards cars) batayiye kisme jaana hain

 **Abhijeet:** tumhe konsa pasand hain

Daya pointed towards a car and both of them sat in it

Daya started it: kya sound hain and they both went away in full speed

 **IN THE ART GALLERY**

Abhijeet was looking at a painting and Daya was waiting

After 2 hours he went near Abhijeet and said

 **Daya:** ek safed board uss pe laal paint aur kitni derr dekhoge aap isse

 **Abhijeet:** yeh painting mujhse kuch keh rahi hain Daya

Putting his ear closer to painting

 **Daya:** mujhe tho kuch sunai nahi de rahi hain

 **Abhijeet:** art collection ka value pata hain

 **Daya:** wo kya hain aap hi batadijiye

 **Abhijeet:** humare marne ke baad wohi humari yaad banti hain

 **Daya:** kya bhaiya kuch bhi bolrahe ho humare marne ke baad wall pe ek photo aur uspe ek haar hi rehti hain

 **Abhijeet:** price kya hain

 **Woman:** 20 lakhs sir

 **Abhijeet:** ok

And he buys it while Daya was looking at him stunned

 **AFTERNOON**

Daya on phone: bhai ne abhi 20 lakh ka painting khareeda hain humari life mein kitni saari cheezein aati hain chal yaar phone rakh kaam hain

Abhijeet was waiting for someone

 **Man:** Hi Abhijeet sorry yaar thoda late hogaya

 **Abhijeet:** Hi Rajat tum lawyers ki toh aadat hain

 **Rajat:** aaj mein tumhare company ka legal advisor nahi balki tumhara dost banke aaya hun

 **Abhijeet:** haan toh bolna kuch urgent baat karni hain bol rahe the

 **Rajat:** suna hain tumne kisi ko appoint kiya hain itne saare log interview keliye aaye unme tumhe yehi pasand aaya wo kya yaar tumhare pairon pe garam paani daalkar check kar raha tha

 **Abhijeet:** tumhe kisne kaha

 **Rajat:** Shreya ne tumhe pata bhi hain wo koun hain No.1 chor abhi parole pe hain agar kabhi uska mann huya aur aadhi raat ko tumhe kuch kardiya toh? Tumhari condition tumhe pata hain na

 **Abhijeet:** Rajat 5 saal hogaye mera accident huva aur mujhe iss wheelchair pe baithe huye kyu sab log mujhe daya se dekhte hain, mujhpe reham karte hain aur yahatak ki tumne abhi jo baatein ki hain wo bhi meri concern karte ki hain na mein tang aagaya hu aisi zindagi se iss waqt iss life mein mujhe ek aise insane ki zarurat hain jo mujhpe reham na kare aur Daya bilkul aisa hi hain

 **Rajat:** par…

 **Abhijeet:** tumne kaha na ki wo agar kabhi mere saath kuch kiya toh mujhe meri life pasand ho toh darr lagega na usse toh bilkul bhi ehsaas nahi hain ki mein mere haath,pair kaam nahi karte…phone aaya tho wo phone mujhe de raha hain baat karne keliye and he smiles

 **Rajat:** theek hain waise bhi tumne meri baat kabhi suni hain jo ab sunogey

 **Abhijeet:** Daya chalo chalte hain

And they went away

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Daya lays Abhijeet on the bed and says

 **Daya:** aaj mujhe ehsaas hogaya ki paise hain tho bas aur kuch nahi chahiye 20 lakh ka painting

 **Abhijeet:** kya tumhe lagta hain aise paralyzed rehna aasaan hain

 **Daya:** haan bilkul karna hi kya hain usme

 **Abhijeet:** abhi batata hun uss wheelchair pe baitho

Daya sits on it

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya

 **Shreya:** yes sir

Abhijeet: Daya ke haath pair uss wheelchair se bandho

And Shreya plasters his hands and legs with wheelchair

And she was about to go when Daya said

 **Daya:** paani chahiye

 **Shreya:** kya

 **Daya:** abhi mein Abhijeet hun aur tum Daya mein jo bolunga wo karna padega

 **And that's the end of the chapter so kya lagta hain aaplogon ko ki Daya kitni der uss wheelchair pe reh paayega? Pls review for updates**

 **Urs Loveabhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Daya:** mein jo bolunga wo karna padega abhi jaake paani lao

And Shreya brings water in a glass with a straw

 **Daya** drinks some and says: fruits lao mujhe bhook lagi hain

She goes and Daya closes his eyes dreaming Shreya with a fruit bowl in hand feeding him and he opened his eyes to get a shock

There was Lakshmi standing infront of him with fruitbowl in her hand looking at him angrily

 **Daya:** hey tum yaha kya kar rahi ho he looked around and found Shreya standing aside looking at him

Lakshmi starts putting pieces of fruits in his mouth one by one but with speed

 **Daya:** aa..aaa….theek…theek hain… tum jao and she went

 **Daya:** mast hain bhaiya khilane keliye ek pilana keliye ek

 **Abhijeet:** abhi toh shuruwat hain aage aage dekho

And time passes Daya slowly drifts into sleep suddenly one mosquito starts troubling him

Daya wakes up and tries to shu the mosquito but with his hands tied he couldn't do anything

Daya moving here and there that position to escape the mosquito

 **Daya:** dekh kya rahi ho isko maaro na he says looking towards Shreya

 **Shreya:** theek hain and she picks up a paper laying in front of her, rolled it and moved towards Daya

Abhijeet looked at her in surprise while Daya looked at her in shock

She slowly came near Daya and hardly beat on Daya's cheek with the newspaper

 **Daya:** kya kar rahi ho

 **Shreya:** tumhi ne tho kaha ki maaro and she hits another cheek

 **Daya:** machar left pe hain tho right pe kyu maar rahi ho

Abhijeet looks at them laughing lightly

 **Shreya:** dekho dekho phir aaraha hain

 **Daya:** nahi..nahi nahi khol mujhe kholo pls kholo

Shreya looks at Abhijeet and he nods smiling and she cut the tapes

As soon as she untied him Daya ran towards another side of the room wiping his face

 **Daya:** kaha gaya abhi aa batata hun tujhe ki Daya kya cheez hain (to Abhijeet) ab mujhe pata chala bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** kya

 **Daya:** chahe kitni bhi paise ho ek machchar ko bhi nahi maar sakte aise

Abhijeet and Shreya laughs

Daya goes out in somewhat anger and while going he saw that painting which Abhijeet buyed being hanged on the wall his anger bar shot up and he went to his room and arranged everything needed to paint

Daya speaking to the board: kya socha hain tumne ki mein paint nahi kar sakta abhi dekho and he takes some color and splashes it on the board and here begins his painting

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya was painting when he heard some noises from walkie-talkie

He ran to Abhijeet's room and saw him taking deep breaths

 **Daya:** bhaiya kya hua…kya hua and he made him drink some water and wiped his face

After sometime again Abhijeet started taking deep breaths

 **Abhijeet:** aaaa…..huwa…huwa..nahi aarahai….ba..bahar..le..jao

 **IN CAR**

Abhijeet is now somewhat okay he asked Daya

 **Abhijeet:** kaha le jaa rahe ho

 **Daya:** aapine kaha na bahar le jao

 **Abhijeet:** wo bahar lawn mein le jaane ko kaha tha

 **Daya:** humesha wahi hawa khate ho na kabhi kabhi aisa bahar bhi aana chahiye

 **Daya:** wo aapko huya kyat ha

 **Abhijeet:** ek medical problem thi

 **Daya:** kya medical problem? Aisa kuch nahi humesha ghar mein baithenge tho aisa hi hoga kabhi kabhi bahar bhi aana chahiye, har din patte(leafy vegetables) hi nahi kabhi kabhi dum biryani bhi khaana chahiye (and saw a bike coming towards them) hamesha A/C car mein hi nahi kabhi kabhi aise bike pe bhi ghoomna chahiye

 **Abhijeet:** kya mein bike pe

 **Daya:** kyu nahi aa sakte he went near the biker and said

 **Daya;** Aadha ghanta wo car tumhari aur yeh bike meri

And he an Abhijeet sat on the bike

They were going on a round

Abhijeet felt to just lift his hands and enjoy the cool breeze just then Daya felt a water drop on him and said

 **Daya:** bahut thez hawa haina bhaiya issiliye aankh se ansoo aarahe hain

 **Abhijeet:** yeh hawa se aaye huye nahi hain

Daya looked at him

And then after sometime they went home

From then there was a special bond between them

They were enjoying each other's company

One day they went shopping

 **Daya:** are wah! Bhaiya aaj toh aapka shopping karne ka mood kaise ban gaya

 **Abhijeet:** shopping mere liye nahi

 **Daya:** tho phir

 **Abhijeet:** tumhare liye

 **Daya:** kya

 **Abhijeet:** haan

 **Daya:** matlab yeh saare kapde mein

 **Abhijeet:** jao job hi pasand aaya lelo

Daya went on trying some clothes and looking at Shreya after wearing them

They even tried a new hairstyle

 **Next Day**

Daya and Abhijeet were seeing letters and Daya was about open one when Abhijeet said

 **Abhijeet** : wo personal hain

 **Daya:** bhaiya yeh personal matlab kya hain isme

 **Abhijeet:** meine kaha na personal hain tum yeh blue file mein rakho

 **Daya:** hmm…theek hain

 **IN AFTERNOON**

It was raining outside and Abhijeet was looking at it from his room

Daya saw it and said

 **Daya:** bhaiya chaliye na bahar bearish mein bheegengey

 **Abhijeet:** nahi nahi Daya tum jao mujhe..

 **Daya:** haan pata hain doctor ne mana kiya hain par pls ek baar mere liye

Abhijeet smiled and said: theek hain chalo and they enjoyed rain together

And Abhijeet was smiled whole heartedly Daya was also happy seeing him smile

Again one day they went to a hotel/restaurant

 **Daya:** ek plate chicken dum biryani

 **Abhijeet** : aur mereliye

 **Daya:** nahi kuch nahi aap jayiye

And waiter went

 **Abhijeet:** kya Daya abhi mein kya khaun

 **Daya:** aaj aap bhi biryani hi khaayengy mere saath

 **Abhijeet:** par..

 **Daya:** par war kuch nahi zara dekhiye toh sahi ki uska taste kaisa hain agar aap ek baar khayenge na toh chodenge hi nahi

 **Abhijeet:** acha

And then Daya feed him one spoon and at first Abhijeet felt a little spicy but slowly he enjoyed and ate biryani

Soon they also ditched car and bought a bike with sidecar and enjoyed night rides

 **So yeh chapter kaisa laga aap logon ko? Tell me in the review**

 **Once again pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Thanks for your lovely reviews it means a lot**

 **STORY**

While doing all this Daya completed his painting and show it to them

 **Abhijeet:** tumne painting banaya he asked laughing

 **Daya:** haan bhaiya meine hi banaya ek color se paint kiya tho usse 20 lakh diya isme meine kitne colours use ki hain kya 2 lakh nahi milenge

 **Abhijeet:** hmm…haan he said thinking something

 **Shreya:** kya soche ke banaya ye painting tumne

 **Daya:** artist ke dil mein kya hain wo artist nahi batayega saamne waalon ko pehchaanna chahiye

 **Shreya:** huh…

 **Daya:** aaya kaisa hain yeh painting

 **Lakshmi:** mein wahi soch rahi thi ki bathroom cleaning brush kaha gaya tumne churaya wo

 **Daya:** tumhe yeh samaj nahi aayega jao yaha se

Lakshmi went away

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya was talking to someone

 **Daya:** haan jaldi jaana hain theek hain haan mere mobile mein 500 recharge karwana balance nahi hain….haan theek hain…(to Lakshmi) aaya ek masala omelet

 **Lakshmi:** tum jaa rahe ho

 **Daya:** nahi abhi nahi aur 3 mahine hain

 **Lakshmi:** huh and starts doing her work

Daya hears some voice in walkie-talkie and increase the volume it was Shreya was talking something

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet mujhe pata hain tum mujhe avoid kar rahe ho par mein tumhe bhul nahi paarahi hun mujhe pata hain ki tum bhi mujhe bhul nahi sakte par

 **Daya:** ohh….(and he switches it off) aaya suna tumne paise hain tho bus

 **Lakshmi:** kya

 **Daya:** itne dinon se try kar raha hun ye pat kyun nahi rahi samaj nahi aaya par dekho

 **Lakshmi:** kya hain

 **Daya:** Shreya bhaiya ko patane ki koshish kar rahi hain

 **Lakshmi:** tumhe pata bhi hain ki tum kya bol rahe ho…dimag nahi hain tumhe…wo unko aaye huye letter padh rahi hain

 **Daya:** letter

 **Lakshmi:** haan letter hindi mein khath

 **Daya:** konsa wo blue file wala personal who

 **Lakshmi:** haan wohi

 **Daya:** matter kya hain

 **Lakshmi:** mein tumhe bataungi par tum kisi aur ko nahi batauge na

 **Daya:** nahi nahi pehle batao tho sahi

 **Lakshmi:** yeh saab kabhi kabhi art gallery wagera mein jaata haina waha ek inko ek painting bahut pasand aayi

 **Daya:** haan

 **Lakshmi:** tho unhone wo painting banana wale ko ek letter likha pata hain uss taraf kon tha

 **Daya:** nahi koun

 **Lakshmi:** ek ladki

 **Daya:** arey wah! Super

 **Lakshmi:** ek saal tak dono letters wagera likh rahe the

 **Daya:** uske baad

 **Lakshmi:** 6 mahine pehle wo ladki mujhe tum pasand ho kya hum mil sakte hain bolke letter likhi

 **Daya:** bahut acha

 **Lakshmi:** tabse inhone letter likhna baad kar diya

 **Daya:** cha..cha..cha

 **Lakshmi:** par wo ladki abhi tak letter likh rahi hain

 **Daya:** itne dinon take k dusre ko dekhe bina letters? Kaise

 **Lakshmi** : jaake unhise pucho

 **Daya:** correct and he went away

 **Lakshmi:** arre arre ruko …hey bhagwaan meine isse kyu yeh sab bataya

 **IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM**

Shreya was reading letter and Daya came in

 **Abhijeet:** Daya thodi der baad aao

 **Daya:** kya

 **Abhijeet:** thodi der bahar he stopped as Daya showed him walkie-talkie

 **Daya:** kya personal hain…agar aisi baat hain tho yeh sab off karke rakhna chahiye waha aaya pure Mumbai ko bata rahi hain

Shreya sighed

Daya snatched letter from her hand

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tumne letter kyun liya wo usse wapas dedo

 **Daya:** yeh kya hain bhaiya yaha mein kabse try kar raha mujhse pat nahi rahi hain aur aapko pat gayi phir bhi aap kadar nahi kar rahe ho he saw the letter and saw

 **Daya:** bhaiya isme phone number bhi hain and took out his phone

 **Abhijeet:** Daya nahi…nahi Daya please nahi

And Daya dialed her number

 **Woman:** hello

 **Daya:** wah bhaiya voice tho bahut acha hain and he kept phone on speaker

 **Woman:** hello

 **Daya:** baat kijiye

 **Woman:** hello kaun hain

 **Daya** : baat kijiye na

Abhijeet was shaking his head in no

 **Daya:** baat kijiye bhaiya

Finally Abhijeet took a deep breath and said

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika mein Abhijeet baat kar raha hun bahut dinon se soch raha tha tumhe phone karne ka par

 **Woman:** ek min rukhiye mein Tarika ko deti hun

Abhijeet and Shreya looked at phone in shock while Daya said

 **Daya:** super bhaiya bilkul aise hi baat kijiye and he kept phone on table

 **Daya:** chalo Shreya

 **Shreya:** all the best sir

 **Daya:** all the best bhaiya chalo chalo baat karo

And they both left and Tarika said

 **Tarika:** hello Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet…Abhijeet

And he saw Daya

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet kidhar hain

 **Daya:** wo abhi busy hain

Rajat saw Abhijeet in lawn talking with someone via Bluetooth

 **Daya:** kal mana kar rahe the aaj subah se phone chod hi nahi rahe hain

 **Rajat:** koun hain

Daya did ishara to come near he went

 **Daya:** personal

Rajat looked at him in anger

 **Daya:** aap baithiye 10 min wo aayenge

And Shreya enters

 **Shreya:** good morning sir

 **Rajat:** good morning

 **Daya:** hello hum bhi hain yaha

 **Rajat:** hey wo kya manners nahi hain…. tum jao Shreya

Shreya was going

Daya sat beside Rajat

 **Daya:** kya aap bhi

 **Rajat:** kya hain

 **Daya:** abhi dekhna Shreya abhi peeche mudhke dekhegi

 **Rajat:** huh..yeh koi Ddlj nahi hain aur na hi tum SRK ho

 **Daya:** abhi mudegi dekhna tum and Shreya was going

She was near the door then Daya got an idea and he dropped the flower vase (placed in front of him) on the floor

With that sound Shreya turned back

 **Daya:** dekha kaha tha na peeche mudegi

 **Rajat:** tujhe tho..

 **Abhijeet:** Hi Rajat

 **Rajat:** Hi Abhijeet

And they went inside a room

 **Rajat:** kya yaar itna subah subah bulaya

Abhijeet showed him a painting (by Daya) to him

 **Rajat:** yeh painting tum mere liye laaye ho

 **Abhijeet:** haan yaar

 **Rajat:** kaha se

 **Abhijeet:** aa…London se

 **Rajat:** wow kitna

 **Abhijeet:** 2 lakhs

Rajat looked at him in a state of shock

 **Abhijeet:** kaisa hain

 **Rajat:** samaj mein nahi aaraha ki yeh artist kehna kya chahta hain

 **Abhijeet:** yeh kya hain yaar mujhe laga tum turant pehchaan jaoge he said scting fake shock

 **Rajat:** aa..matlab..wo meine abhi theek se dekha nahi na and he went near the painting

 **Rajat:** painting ko na ek correct angle mein dekhna chahiye let me check

 **And the end of chapter tho kya lagta hain aapko ki Rajat ko kya samaj aayega painting dekh kar?...abhi wo tho next chapter mein hi pata chalega aur uskeliye aapko karna hain review**

 **So please read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Riya – you can call me Deepika** **happy to see your review**

 **STORY**

 **Rajat:** painting ko na ek correct angle mein dekhna chahiye let me check and he went near the painting with confused face

Abhijeet was secretely smiling

 **Rajat:** aaaa…..I got it matlab wo Red, Yellow, Blue and Orange insaan ke feelings ke baare mein bata rahi hain right

 **Abhijeet:** Rajat you're a genius yaar he said in fake exclamation

 **Rajat:** thanks yaar (he said laughing) I'll buy it tumhe mere taste ke baare mein achche se pata hain

 **Abhijeet:** bahut ache se

 **Rajat:** hahaha..and he looked at the painting in horror type of expression

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Shreya;** sir we got that land contract and we are

 **Daya:** bhaiya aapne bulaya

 **Abhijeet:** haan wo cover uthao

Daya picked up the cover and saw money in it

 **Daya:** yeh kya hain bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** meine tumhare painting ko bacha hain yeh uske paise hain 2 lakh

 **Daya:** first time bhaiya itne paison ko kamana…asal mein paise kamana hi first time hain…. He said in emotional tone

 **Daya:** mujhe pata hain bhaiya bachpan se na white sheet dekhta hunk o mann mein bahut saare khayal aate the wo kya the tab samaj mein nahi aaya par ab samaj gaya hun bhaiya…ab mujhe koi nahi rok sakta koi bhi nahi and he went away from there

Shreya and Abhijeet looked at him in horror shock

 **Daya:** painting pe painting banate hi rahunga

 **IN DAYA'S HOUSE**

 **(He was living in a chawl with his mother, sister and younger brother)**

 **His Mother – Sudha**

 **Sister - Pooja**

 **Brother – Raju**

His mother was arranging grocerires and Vikram came in (remember him – Daya's friend)

Vikram knocked the door

 **Sudha** (sees him) – tum ho aao..aao bahut din baad aaye ho

 **Vikram:** jee..wo..mein matlab…

 **Sudha:** kya hua

 **Vikram:** wo yeh…and he forwarded the money envelope

 **Sudha** (in serious tone) : yeh kya hain

 **Vikram:** pa..paise wo…Daya ne diya and he handed it to her

She saw the money and said in angry tone

 **Sudha:** kya wo nahi badlega…jao..jaake usse boldo ki wo aajse iss ghar se aur dur ho gaya hain and she threw the otes bundle outside and just outside the door Daya was standing (he was hiding from her) and the bundle fell infront of him

Daya looked at it with teary eyes

 **Sudha:** aaj tak yeh ghar meri khamai se chalta tha, hain aur rahega…jaakar usse kehdo ki hume uski daya ki koi jarurat nahi hain jao

Vikram nods and he goes

Vikram and Daya were going and they saw Raju with some men looking dangerous

 **Daya:** kya dekh raha hain aur mere bhai se tujhe kya kaam hain he asked them

 **Raju** ( to them): bhai aap log jao kal milte hain and they went

 **Daya:** Raju

 **Raju:** jaa bey nikal yaha se

Daya gave him an angry look

 **NEXT DAY**

In Abhijeet's Office

Daya was playing games on mobile

 **Shreya:** sir yeh kuch mails aaye hain aur ek wedding invitation aaya hain aur…

 **Abhijeet:** koi letters aaye hain

Daya looked at him

 **Shreya:** nahi sir

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain tum jao

 **Shreya:** yes sir

 **Abhijeet:** Daya…tum bhi

Daya nodded and stood up

While going he said

 **Daya:** aa…bhaiya aap kuch letter ka bol rahe the kya yehi hain wo he said taking letter from his pocket

 **Abhijeet:** Daya wo letter yaha rakho

 **Daya:** ek min bhaiya yeh letter jaisa lag tho nahi raha ek min dekhta hun

 **Abhijeet:** nahi Daya pls nahi wo letter tum Shreya ko do pls

And Daya tore the cover and saw

 **Daya:** bhaiya yeh tho photo hain (and he saw it) bhaiya! Aap tho gaye and he showed him the photo

It was a photo of Tarika

 **Daya:** arre iske peeche kuch likha hain

Shreya took the letter from him and read it

 **Shreya:** coming to Mumbai on **** hope we can meet

 **Daya:** matlab kya hain

 **Shreya:** tumhe English nahi aata

 **Daya:** aayi hoti toh ek badi si company mein CEI hota na

 **Shreya:** CEI nahi CEO

 **Daya:** haan wohi wohi…tum batao na

 **Shreya:** Tarika kal Mumbai aarahi hain aur sir se milna chahti hain

 **Daya:** arey wah! Bhaiya hum jaayenge na

Abhijeet just nods and Daya-Shreya were talking something so they didn't notice Abhijeet's tensed face

 **NEXT DAY**

Abhijeet and Daya were trying dresses to meet Tarika

 **Daya:** bhaiya yeh dress kaisi hain

Abhijeet gave a weird look

 **Daya:** haan sahi hain ladki ko milne keliye yeh nahi chalega kuch aur dekhta hun

And after trying some more dresses they final one a formal three piece suit

 **Daya:** bhaiya isme aap ekdum handsome lag rahe ho

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tum saath nahi aarahe ho

 **Daya:** kyu

 **Abhijeet:** tum zyada bol rahe ho

 **Daya:** hmm….samaj gaya…lekin aap kam baat mat karna

And Abhijeet and Shreya went to a 7-star hotel where they were supposed to meet Tarika

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya time kya huya

 **Shreya:** 5.40 hain sir 6.00 bajne ko abhi 20 min hain

After sometime

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya abhi time kya huya

 **Shreya:** 5.50 sir

After 2 mins he again again and she replied

 **Shreya:** 5.52 sir

 **Abhijeet:** let's go

 **Shreya:** sir par 6.00 bajne ko abhi there are only few minutes left

 **Abhijeet:** meine kaha na chalo abhi

And she took him (they were two lifts they got into one and from another one Tarika come out)

 **IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

 **Daya:** kya hua bina mile aagaye kya

 **Shreya:** haan

 **Daya:** issliye mujhe saath leke nahi gaye na mujhe pehle se hi pata tha par aapka problem kya hain letter likhne ko darr rahe hain, phone pe baat karne keliye darr rahe ho aur abhi milne ke liye bhi

 **Abhijeet:** Daya he shouted

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe tumhe explain kerne ki koi zarurat nahi hain tum apne limits mein raho (to Shreya) kalse Tarika ke koi bhi letters mere table pe aane nahi chahiye

And they both went

 **Hmm…..tho Abhijeet huya Daya pe gussa wo bhi pehli baar kya hoga Daya ka reaction …next kya karega wo Abhijeet aur Tarika ko milane keliye hmm….tho abhi hogaya Daya ki family ka bhi introduction aage aage aur bhi dhamake hone baaki hain unko janne keliye pls review**

 **Once again saying pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **STORY**

Abhijeet scolded Daya and next day Daya was sitting in lawn when Shreya came

 **Shreya:** kal tumhe daant (scolding) padi na…. ab pata chala unke saath kaise rehna hain

 **Daya:** mujhe chidao mat pehle hi mera mood bahut kharab hain

 **Shreya:** kyu

 **Daya:** aajse main meri limit mein hi rahunga

 **Shreya:** issliye unko jaisa pasand hain vaisa raho aur jo kaam unko pasand nahi hain wo mat karo

 **Daya:** kya pasand nahi hain

 **Shreya:** haan

 **Daya:** issiliye kya wo unki letters tumse padhwa rahe hain aur uss din phone karne se pehle tak no no kar rahe the aur baad mein haste haste ghanto unke saath baat kar rahe the wo sab kya unko psand nahi the

 **Shreya:** haan yeh baat tho hain

 **Daya:** dekha… unko pasand tha tabhi tho humne milne keliye beja hain ab wo unse mile nahi tho usme meri kya galti hain….tum paise wale sab aise hi hain kabhi samaj nahi aate he said looking towards Shreya

Daya's phone rang

 **Daya:** kya hain he said irritatingly

On hearing other side he said in tense tone

 **Daya:** kya…kaha…theek hain mein abhi aata hun

 **Shreya:** kya hua she asked seeing him like that

 **Daya;** mein abhi aata hun bhaiya puche tho batana and he left

 **IN REGISTER OFFICE**

 **Daya:** kaha hain yaar wo

 **Madhav –Daya's friend**

 **Madhav:** wo dekho waha agar tum thodi aur der karte tho shaadi bhi ho jaati

Daya went there and saw his sister with a man and garlands in hand

He went near him and held that man by his collar and slapped him hard

 **Daya:** kon hain tu…. kaha se aaya hain …..teri itni himmat kit u meri behan se shaadi karne keliye yaha tak aagaya

His sister saw this and pushed Daya aside with

 **Pooja:** chodo usse….pehle tu kon hain

Daya looked at her in shock

 **Pooja:** ho kon tum puchne keliye…tumhe yeh janna haina ki yeh kon hain tho suno….aur 15 min ke baad mera hone waala pati hain

 **Daya:** maa teri shaadi ke baare mein bahut saare sapne dekh rahi hain aur agar unhe pata chala ki tum yaha aise sab kaam kar rahi ho tho wo she nahi paayegi

 **Pooja:** tho kya kar mein batao mujhe…humne jaakar inke papa se pucha….unhone mujhe pucha ki tumhari family mein kon kon hain kya batao mein haan kya batao

Daya was still looking at her in shock

 **Pooja** : kya mein unko yeh batao ki tumhari tarah ek bada bhai hain jo abhi jail se chuta hain yaa ek chota bhai hain jo galiyon mein awara banke ghoomta hain aise family se aaye huye kisi bhi ladki ko koi bhi kaise accept karega agar unke papa nahi maanenge tho kya maa manegi…tum sab keliye kya mein meri life kharaab karu

Daya looked at her teary eyed

 **Pooja:** yaa phir kya tum jaakar inke papa se baat karoge….kya unko manaoge…bolo

Daya who was still looking at her looked down

 **Pooja:** bada aaya bolne wala (looked towards her fiancé) sorry aapko laga tho nahi

Suddenly Daya said

 **Daya:** mein baat karunga

They both looked at him

 **Daya:** haan inke pitaji se mein baat karunga

 **Pooja:** tum baat karoge….kya baat karoge…haan batao kya baat karoge

 **(Her fiancé- Rakesh)**

 **Rakesh:** Pooja innhone kaha na ki yeh baat karenge

Daya looked at him

 **Rakesh:** humne itne din wait kiya hain kya ek do din aur rukh nahi sakte

And Pooja agreed

 **AT RAKESH'S HOUSE**

Daya and Vikram entered

 **Vikram:** tum apni behan ki baat karne aaye ho zara soch samaj ke baat karna pls

And they went near his father

 **Vikram:** Namaste sir

 **(Vikram's father- Harikishan)**

 **Harikishan:** haan bolo

 **Vikram:** sir yeh mera dost hain

 **Daya:** sir meri behan… aur aapka beta ek dusre se

 **Harikishan:** ohhh…tum ho

 **Vikram:** haan sir

 **Harikishan:** mein wahi soch raha tha ki kabse yeh kutta(dog) kyun bhonk(bark) raha hain….suna hain tum jail jaake aaye ho…teri maa kya karti hain

 **Daya:** railways mein

 **Harikishan:** kyaa

 **Daya:** clerk ka kaam he said in low tone

 **Harikishan:** ohh…security

 **Security:** yes sir

 **Harikishan:** tumhari salary kitni hain

 **Security:** 12000 sir

 **Harikishan:** theek hain jao

And he went

 **Harikishan:** ab tum batao tumhari maa ki salary mera matlab hain pagaar kitni hain 7000 yaa 8000

Daya and Vikram looked down

 **Harikishan:** wah! Kya plan banaya hain tum sabne aise ghar se ek ko trap kiya tho bas puri family araam se baith ke khaa sakti hain nahi…plan kiska hain teri yaa teri maaki he said the last line in stretched tone

Daya looked at him in anger and tightened his fist

 **Harikishan:** parole mein aaye hona bahar… bas ek phone call aur life long keliye andar karwa dunga samjhe….tune yeh socha bhi kaise ki tere jaise parivaar ki ladki ko mein apne ghar ka bahu banaunga chal jaa yaha se

 **Vikram:** Daya chalo yaha (to Hariharan) sir ek suggestion sir

 **Harikishan:** kya hain

 **Vikram:** bahar board pe beware of dog ki baja … beware of DOGS likha dijiye

 **Harikishan:** hey….kya kaha

 **Vikram:** ae..baith bey budda(old man) kahika

And they both left

 **SAME DAY**

 **EVENING**

Daya was wearing socks to Abhijeet

Abhijeet noticed that Daya was looking disturbed and asked

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

Daya didn't hear

 **Abhijeet:** Daya he called loudly

 **Daya:** haan bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** kya huya… meine tumpar gussa kiya uss keliye tum..

 **Daya:** nahi nahi bhaiya wo baat nahi hain aap tho mere bade bhai jaise ho mein aapse gussa kaise ho sakta hun

 **Abhijeet:** tho phir kya baat hain

Daya was silent

 **Abhijeet:** Daya he said in such a tone that Daya spoke up

 **Daya** (smiled sadly) : agar paida hona hain tho bas ameer hi hona hain humare jaisa nahi kuch nahi kar sakte…ye rishte ye pyaar sab bas paise walon keliye hi hote hain humare liye tho kuch nahi hota hain

Abhijeet was looking at him

 **Daya:** maa ko kya hoga iss darr se meine behan ki shaadi roki…. kuch karne keliye uske(Harikishan) paas gaya aur wo maa ko lekar kaisi kaisi baate kar raha tha yeh dekhne ke baad bhi mein uss kuch bhi keh nahi sakaa

Abhijeet was looking at him seriously

 **Daya:** agar Pooja ne maa ko bina bataye shaadi karli tho maa seh nahi paayegi

By putting Abhijeet's leg down

 **Daya:** aaj mujhe pata chal gaya ki meri range kya hain he said smiling sadly

And here Abhijeet was thinking something

 **Hmm….so what was Abhijeet thinking kya wo Daya ki iss situation ka badle gaa ya phir…..dekhne keliye pls review kijiye …haan ek aur baat meine meri pehli stories mein bhi kaha hain ki mujhe thoda Hindi mein problem hota hain issliye Daya ke kuch dialogues Hindi ki bajey English mein hain …story mein Daya ko bas kuch words aate hain English ke… agar kisi aur dialogues mein kuch mistakes huye tho pls maaf kar dena aur kahi samaj na aaye tho review mein puchna yaa PM me**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS**

After Daya went away Abhijeet was thinking something

 **IN HARIKISHAN'S OFFICE**

Rajat entered inside and went near receptionist

 **Rajat** (to receptionist) : mujhe Harikishan ji se milna hain

And just then Harikishan came out his cabin and saw Rajat

 **Harikishan:** arey sir aap yaha mujhe ek phone kiya hota tho mein khud hi aa jaata na

And they both went inside his cabin

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet ne aapko ek baat batane ko kahi hain

 **Harikishan:** haan ji boliye boliye

After sometime

 **Harikishan:** sir Abhijeet sir ko kahiye ki mujhe 1 ghante ka time de please sir

Rajat nods and Harikishan directly went to his house, picked his family and directly went to Daya's home

 **Harikishan:** jaldi aao…jaldi karo and they went and rang the doorbell

Daya's mother opened the door

 **Harikishan:** Namaste ji

 **Sudha:** Namaste

 **Harikishan:** kya hum andar aa sakte hain

 **Sudha:** ji aayiye

And they went and sat inside Pooja also came out and saw them and asked Rakesh what the matter is by doing ishara

 **Harikishan:** ji mera naam Harikishan hain aur mein ek chota mota business man hun mein directly point pe aata hun mere beta ko aapki beti pasand aayi hain jab usne kaha ki mujhse shaadi karogi tho aapki beti na kaha ki agar meri maa ko pasand aaye tho hi mein tumse shaadi karungi mujhe tho aapki beti wahin pe pasand aagayi kya gunn hai

Pooja looked at her mother tensed

 **Harikishan:** ab paisa abhi nahi tho baad mein kamaa sakte hain par gunn wo tho ache parivaar mein hi milte hain agar aapko pasand ho tho hum yeh rishta pakka samjhe

 **Sudha:** ji wo bachon ne ek dusre ki pasand kiya theek hain par hum aapki hoda( I don't know the correct word so sorry) se bahut kaam…

 **Harikishan:** arey nahi nahi ji waise bhi humare pehle aapse bhi kam hoda thaw o sab hume nahi dekhna chahiye…paise ka kya hain aaj hain kal nahi rahega…. Ab agar aap haan kehdo ki baaki ke saare baate mein dekh lunga

Sudha looked at Pooja who was looking at her smiling

 **Harikishan:** tho aapka haan haina

 **Sudha:** haan jee

 **Harikishan:** arey wah! Bahut khushi huyi theek hain ji tho hum chalte hain

 **Sudha:** arey aap abhi aaye kuch chai paani tho lijiye (to Pooja) zara jaldi chai banao

 **Harikishan:** arey nahi nahi samdhiji abhi nahi….abhi mujhe ek important meeting mein jaana hain ek ghante ka bolke aaya hun…aur coffee ka kya hain kabhi mann kiya tho pilenge…abse yeh apna hi tho ghar hain abhi hum chalte hain ji Namaste

 **Sudha:** Namaste Pooja jao inko bahar tak chod aao

And Pooja went with them

They went near the car and Harikishan said

 **Harikishan:** beta aap khush hona

Pooja nodded smiling

 **Harikishan:** tho bas aap Daya ko ek call karke bata dona please and they went away

Pooja's smile shortened a little

 **IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

Daya was sitting in lawn thinking how to convince Harikishan

And then he got Pooja's call

He received it tensely

 **Daya:** he..hello

 **Pooja:** ….

 **Daya:** hello Pooja

 **Pooja:** thank you bhaiya she said crying slowly

 **Daya:** …

 **Pooja:** meine kabhi aapko ek bhaiya ka darjaa nai diya…meine aapko kabhi bhai ka respect tak nahi diya….par aaj jo tumne kiya wo mein apni zindagi mein kabhi nahi bhulungi thank you bhaiya jo mujhe chahiye aapne wo diya

And Daya cut the call

Then Harikishan's vehicle entered inside

Daya stood up seeing Harikishan going inside the house

 **IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM**

Harikishan was standing in front of Abhijeet by joining his hands and saying something

Daya was seeing all this through a window he noticed Abhijeet's serious look and got confused

He could not hear anything they were talking

 **Abhijeet:** theek hain jao he said angrily

And Harikishan came out

He saw Daya and said

 **Harikishan:** pehle batana chahiye tha na ki tum Abhijeet sir ke aadmi ho….unke diye huye sub-contracts ke vajah se hi mein yaha tak aaya hun aur haan please jo kuch bhi huya wo bhool jao meine maa se sab kuch baat karli hain aur haan Pooja bahut khush rahegi uski tension mat lena

And while going he said

 **Harikishan:** mann main mat rakna jo kuch bhi mere ghar pe huye theek hain chalo aata hun

And he left

Daya entered Abhijeet's room looking at him blankly

 **Daya:** yeh sab…kya hain bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** agar mein tera bhai hun tho Pooja meri bhi behan huyi naa he said smilingly

Daya sat on knees and called Pooja

 **Daya:** hello Pooja

 **Pooja:** haan bolo bhaiya

 **Daya:** maa khush haina

 **Pooja:** khud hi suno and she kept phone near her mother

Sudha was talking to someone else on the phone

 **Sudha:** haan chachi aapki beti ko na ek bahut bade ghar se rishta aaya hain…aap sab ne tho kaha ki usse koi shaadi nahi karega par ab dekha mujhe sirf iski shaadi ki chinta thi aajse wo bhi khatam hogayi ….chachaji hain kya…haan tho do na phone unhe and she continued talking

Pooja said to Daya

 **Pooja:** suna tumne

 **Daya:** haan maa ka khayal rakhna mein baad mein phone karta hun

 **Pooja:** theek hain bhaiya

And he cut the call

He looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him happily

He went near him and held his hand

 **Daya:** bachpan se meine maa ke aankhon mein sirf dukh hi dekha hain par aaj pehli baar maa ke tone (in hindi) mein itni khushi dekhi…yeh sab kuch aapki wajah se

He stood up and started going wiping his tears

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

He turned with

 **Daya:** haan bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** kaha jaa rahe ho

 **Daya:** behan ki shaadi haina bhaiya..bahut kharcha hoga paison ki jarurat padegi issliye jaake ek-do paintings banata hun taaki paise mile and he went away

Abhijeet while looking at the way he had gone said in shock tone

 **Abhijeet:** ab yeh painting bechane keliye ek aur Rajat ko dhundni padegi kya

 **Hmmm….hogaya yeh chapter khatam kaisa tha? Yeh reviews mein batana ok pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **HI HOW R U ALL?**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **STORY**

 **NEXT DAY**

Daya was sitting in Abhijeet's office reading a magazine when he heard a sound

Shhhh….

He ignored it but once again that sound came

Shhh…shh…

 **Daya:** tum

Shreya was standing there signaling him to follow her

Daya followed her and she directly went to the conference room and said

 **Shreya:** door band karo

Daya closed the door and he looked at her as if asking her to lock it

 **Shreya:** haan wahi tho mein keh rahi hun

Daya was feeling so happy/shy

 **Daya:** bhagwaan…aap ho yaar

And he went near her

 **Shreya** : tumhe ek kaam karna hain

 **Daya:** matlab abhi tak….mujhe experience nahi hain agar tum kahogi tho try karunga he said smiling shyly

 **Shreya:** par abhi nahi shaam ko

 **Daya:** shaam tak mein intezaar nahi kar sakta he said smiling heavily

 **Shreya:** mein bhi nahi kar sakti par karna tho padega na

 **Daya:** arey wah! And soon he realized something

 **Daya:** par shaam ko tho bhaiya honge na

 **Shreya:** haan honge…par wahi tho main hain she said casually

 **Daya:** bhaiya main hain? Tho mein kya hun

 **Shreya:** unke baaju mein tum bhi tho hoge

 **Daya:** bhaiya ke baaju mein main..chi..chi… acha nahi lagega

 **Shreya:** kya acha nahi lagega unki cake tho tum hi katoge na

 **Daya:** cake?

 **Shreya:** hey tumhe pata nahi hain kya ki aaj unka birthday hain she said smilingly

 **Daya:** birthday

 **Shreya:** aaj unn keliye surprise party hotel mein plan kiya hain aur unko bina bataye tumhe unhe waha laana hain

Daya looked down

 **Shreya:** please unko kisi bhi haal mein pata nahi chalni chahiye

 **Daya:** yeh batane keliye..mujhe bulaya hain

 **Shreya:** haan

 **Daya:** aur door bhi issiliye

 **Shreya:** haan surprise haina agar kisine sunn liya tho….kyu…tumne kya socha tha

 **Daya:** meine kuch aur socha tha…surprise unke liye…mujhe laga mere liya hain… he said in low tone

 **Shreya:** abhi jao

Daya slowly went towards the door

 **Daya:** sach mein

 **Shreya:** jaake apna kaam karo

Daya while opening the lock rudely said

 **Daya:** bhagwaan tu hai hi nahi

And he went away and Shreya smiled seeing him

 **THAT DAY**

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya and Abhijeet were driving to home but then Daya took another route (to the party)

Abhijeet noticed it and asked him

 **Abhijeet:** hey..kaha jaa rahe ho

 **Daya:** bhaiya waha bahut traffic hain issliye yeh short-cut hain

 **Abhijeet:** ohh…acha surprise birthday haina

 **Daya:** aapko pata tha kisne bataya uss aaya ne? sabne mujhe tho mana kiya tha

 **Abhijeet:** pechle 5 saalon se wo log mujhe surprise birthday party de rahe hain aur mein surprise hone ka natak kar raha hun

 **Daya:** bhaiya surprise party matlab kya karenge

 **Abhijeet:** aa rahe hona tumhe khud hi pata chal jaayega

And they went silently to the party hall which was fully decorated and suddenly they all shouted

 **All:** surprise

 **Abhijeet:** arey Rajat, Shreya tum dono yaha wah! Bahut acha surprise diya mujhe he said acting

Seeing Daya quiet

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tum bhi surprise huye ho na

 **Daya:** haan bilkul bhaiya itni badi surprise wow! He said also acting

Rajat and Shreya smiled as if they had achieved something

 **Rajat:** abhi tho bahut kuch baaki hain

 **Daya:** wo kya hain sir..haan

And then music started

NO…NO…NO you are mistaken not the party music

It was Shastriya sangeet with Tabla, Violin, etc…,

Rajat was enjoying it

Abhijeet was looking here and there

Lakshmi was sleeping

Shreya was trying to listen it without getting bored

All the guests were also looking bored

But Daya was looking at it in horror

He tapped Abhijeet's shoulder but again said (as Abhijeet didn't feel anything below the neck)

 **Daya:** bhaiya kya 5 saalon se aapka birthday aise hi horahi hain

Abhijeet nodded

 **Daya:** yeh kiska idea hain

 **Rajat:** mera hain

 **Daya:** meine pehle hi socha tha (mujhe pata tha type of expression)

 **Rajat:** kya bol raho tum insaan ko thoda kalaatmak (artistic) hona chaiye

 **Daya:** par..

 **Rajat:** shh… SILENCE

 **Daya:** prayer mein silence theek hain…par party mein kya silence yaar

 **Rajat:** tujhe tho mein and he turned but Daya went away and called someone

 **AFTER 15 MINS**

Lights were turned off

 **Rajat:** kya hua lights ko and then suddenly they turned on

And Daya came and sat

And then they all enjoyed the party with songs and dances as some people came and took Rajat away

But Abhijeet was only looking at their hands and legs

 **AFTER THE PARTY**

All went away except Abhijeet and Daya

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

 **Daya:** haan bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** thanks

 **Daya:** kyu bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** tumne wakai mein mujhe surprise diya…sach mein this is the best party I had

Daya smiled and they both went home

Daya laid Abhijeet on the bed and

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

 **Daya:** jee

 **Abhijeet:** tum kabhi mujhe chodke tho nahi jaogena

 **Daya:** jab tak aap nahi bolenge tab tak mein nahi jaaunga good night bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** good night he said smilingly

And both went to sleep

 **AT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

Abhijeet started taking deep breaths he wanted to call Daya but he wasn't able to and also the walkie-talkie was off

And then…..

 **Hmm…..tho aapko kya lagta hain ki kya hua hain Abhijeet ko? Kya uska aur Daya ka saath sirf yaha tak tha…offo! Bahut saare sawal aur inn sabka jawaab hain next chapter mein aur wo tab milega jab aap review karenge**

 **Acha ek help chahiye tha Abhijeet ki lover keliye ek name suggest karo na please (not Tarika) tho review kijiye**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT**

 **Riya – Hi Riya, thanks for supporting me but please don't get angry yaar in a group of ten people if eight people are greeting us and two of them are ignoring we should pay attention to those eight people not the two. Have a happy day, Keep Smiling. And thank you once again it was nice to see ur review.**

 **I don't want to hurt people by writing or as you say copying a movie story, if I'd want to copy why will I tell them that I DON'T OWN THE STORY and it's on a movie that I have watched recently…..If there's a nice story which you feel great while watching you should tell others to watch it right…but I have simply written a story of it based on CID characters that's it.**

 **Those who know the language can watch it… the film is a bilingual (means shot in two languages simultaneously)**

 **Name: Oopiri in Telugu and Thozha in Tamil….I don't have the YouTube links of it so sorry**

 **So guys don't get angry with me… I'm not like those who steal the story of someone else and tag their own name on it…So take a deep breath and have fun… aisi choti choti baaton par gussa karoge tho zindagi ka kya maza loge. So smile**

 **STORY**

 **Last update mein aapne yeh dekha ki Abhijeet was taking deep breaths and wasn't able to call Daya abhi aage**

 **MORNING**

Daya came in with

 **Daya:** good morning bhaiya and he opened the curtains and went near Abhijeet

And touched his hand

Abhijeet was sleeping silently

 **Daya:** bhaiya uthiye he said a little loudly

But Abhijeet didn't open his eyes

Daya was now tensed and he touched Abhijeet's face and his face fell aside

 **Daya:** bhaiya…bhaiya kya hua aapko he said in scared tone and called ambulance

 **OUTISDE HOSPITAL**

On the way Daya called Rajat and Shreya and all of them took Abhijeet inside

Doctor was giving Abhijeet shocks

Daya was looking at everything blankly but there was a ton of fear in his heart

And finally doctors were able to save Abhijeet

 **IN DOCTOR'S CABIN**

Rajat and Daya were present with doctor

 **Daya:** doctor bhaiya ki kya hua tha

 **Doctor:** it's nothing but stress…agar hum jaise kisiko agar stress ho tho we have number of things to do..jaise ki hum walking pe yaa jogging pe jaake stress ko handle karte hai par unke physical condition keliye it's very tough agar unhe zara si bhi stress unki body sehan nahi kar paayegi…agar yeh aisa hi chalta rahega tho unki jaan ko khatra ho sakti hain

Rajat smiled a little

 **Rajat:** uski stress ko nikalna bahut hard hain doctor

Daya looked at him

 **Rajat:** bhulna ek achi aadat hain par bhagwaan ne usse wo nahi diya…khair ab kya condition hain uski

 **Doctor:** he's alright now bas aaj ke din observation mein rakhna hoga bas kal hum unhe discharge karenge

 **Rajat:** thank you doctor

And both came out

 **Rajat:** Daya

 **Daya:** haan

 **Rajat:** meine apni gaadi nahi laayi hain mujhe zara ghar drop kar dena

 **Daya:** theek hain

And both went

 **AT RAJAT'S HOME**

 **Daya:** wah! Ghar tho bahut acha hain…aapka hain

 **Rajat:** nahi baaju waale ka meine chori ki hain

 **Daya:** meine bhi wahi socha tha

 **Rajat:** tum jao yaha se he said looking at him in anger

 **Daya:** kya aap mein insaniyat naam ki koi cheez hain ki nahi hain

 **Rajat:** kya

 **Daya:** aur nahi tho kya pehli baar koi ghar aaya hain usse andar bula kar khaana offer karne ki bajeh aap usse bhaga rahe ho

 **Rajat:** theek hain baba andar chal

 **INSIDE**

 **Rajat:** baitho … kuch khaane keliye banana he said to the cook

Daya noticed that his painting was present on the wall

 **Daya:** yeh painting

 **Rajat:** beautiful painting Abhijeet mere liye mangwaya hain pure 2 lakh ki hain

 **Daya:** acha he said in surprise

 **Daya:** utna kya hain isme ki aapne 2 lakh diye iska

 **Rajat** : tumhe painting ke baare mein art ke baare kuch pata bhi hain

Daya shaked his head in no

 **Rajat:** ek artist kya keh raha hain wo dimaag se nahi dil se sochna chahiye

 **Daya:** acha…kya keh raha hain he said in somewhat shy tone

 **Rajat** (smiled): waha wo red haina wo humare andar ka krodh hain anger

Daya looked at him stunned

 **Rajat:** aur blue humare andar ka vishwas hain

 **Daya:** achaaa

 **Rajat:** aur yeh batao ki kuch kuch places mein white kyun chod diya

 **Daya:** wo…matlab paint khatam hogaya tho

 **Rajat:** nahi he said in anger

 **Daya:** tho kya

 **Rajat:** wo pyaar hain love

Daya looked at him in shock and surprise

 **Daya:** acha

 **Rajat:** aur wo jo orange haina wo hain friendship

 **Daya:** isme itna saara hain kya he asked smiling

 **Rajat:** haan aur nahi tho kya bahut bada artist hain

 **Daya:** thank you

 **Rajat:** kyu

 **Daya:** wo apne bataya na ki ek painting ko kaise dekhna hain

 **Rajat:** it's ok he said smilingly

And here Daya was feeling shy with the tareef Rajat was doing of him

While eating

 **Daya:** wo aapne doctor se kaha ki bhaiya ko kuch stress hain matlab wo kya hain

 **Rajat:** tumhe Abhijeet ke baare mein kya pata hain….khana khilao ge tho khayega, wheelchair mein bhitao ge tho baithega, sulaoge tho sojayega bas yehi na

Daya looked at him

 **Rajat:** ab tho wo uss wheel chair mein baith raha hain par 5 saal pehle agar humme usse milna ho toh humare pairon ko wheels hona chahiye tha wait I'll show u

And he brought a photo album

Inside the first photo was of Abhijeet in a racing car

 **Rajat:** agar aaj bhi uska naam lenge tho hume kya yaad aayega pata hain...speed..usse car racing, bike racing ka bahut shouk tha always adventures..u know usse harne ka matlab pata hi nahi hain

Daya was looking at pictures in album and also listening to Rajat carefully

 **Rajat:** racing ho ya business usko hamesha jeetne ki aadat hain

And Daya turned next photo in which Abhijeet was sitting with a girl

 **Daya:** yeh ladki kon hain

(Abhijeet's lover – Nandini)

 **Rajat:** his first and only love Nandini dono shaadi bhi karne waale the par….

 **Daya** : par kya hua

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet business trip keliye Paris gaya thaw aha as usual paragliding, sky diving….paragliding ka matlab pata hain

 **Daya:** nahi

 **Rajat:** aasmaan mein udte haina wo

Daya nodded his head as haan

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet ko wo bahut pasand tha par 150ft se ek jatke mein slip hoke neeche gira tha that's it tabse wo aisa paralyzed hain

Daya was looking at him

 **Rajat:** tumhe pata hain jab usse hosh aaya tho usne apne baare mein nahi balki Nandini ke baare mein pucha..usse darr tha ki kahi usse shaadi karke ….Nandini ki zindagi barbaad ho jaayegi… issiliye usne mujhse hi yeh jhut bulwaya ki usse yeh shaadi pasand nahi hain…phir 6 mahine medical treatment meine nikal gaya…par inn sab ke waqt yaa inn sab ke baad wo ek baar bhi Nandini ke baare mein nahi pucha….uski life acha ho issliye usse dur huya baaki wo kaisi hain, khush hain ki nahi inn sab khayalon ko wo dur nahi kar paaya

Daya was still looking at him

 **Rajat:** unn sab ko bhulne ki koshish karte karte wo sab phirse yaad aarahi hain toh Abhijeet uski wajah se aise horaha hain…kaise tha aur aaj jab usse aise dekhta hunt ho bahut dukh hota hain

 **Daya:** bhaiya ke saath aisa nahi hona chahiye tha…wo hum sab ke saath games khel raha hain jab chaaho neecha waale ko upar upar waale ko neeche bhej ke khelta hain

 **Daya:** aur thank you mere ek baar puchne par hi aapne sab kuch bata diya aur aapke naa puchne par bhi aapko ek baat batani hain

 **Rajat:** kya hain he said in relaxed tone

 **Daya:** wo painting jo haina

 **Rajat:** haan

 **Daya:** wo meine hi batanaya tha aur jab tak aap na kahe na mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki usme itna sab kuch hain par usse itna samaj ke khareed ne keliye bahut bahut thank you

And he went away

While Rajat looked at that painting in shock

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Daya was making Abhijeet drinking water

Doctor and Rajat entered

 **Doctor:** good morning Abhijeet how are you feeling

 **Abhijeet:** much better doctor

 **Doctor:** aaj aapko discharge kar rahe hain and there are couple of medications which you are supposed to take for one month aur yeh saare medications kon

 **Rajat:** yeah and he was about to take the paper

But Daya grabbed it and tore it into pieces

 **Doctor:** hey kya kar rahe ho

 **Daya:** sir dawayiya body pe kaam karte hain dil pe nahi ek sada sa stress keliye itne saare dawai

Abhijeet was looking at him

 **Daya:** bhaiya aapne kaha na ki aapko agar zyada stress ho tho aap kahi jaate ho wo kaha hain

 **Abhijeet:** Paris

 **Daya:** haan wahan chalenge na bhaiya

 **Rajat:** tum paagal hogaye ho abhi Abhijeet ki condition kya hain aur tum kaisi baatein kar rahe ho

 **Shreya:** Paris unke liye hain yaa tumhare liye

 **Daya:** theek hain agar tumhe aisa sochna hain tho socho…(to Abhijeet) aapne Paris tho bahut baar dekha hoga aapke account mein mujhe bhi ek baar

Abhijeet was looking at him

 **Daya:** theek hain bhaiya jeevan mein bahut kuch nahi dekha sochunga ki Paris bhi waisa hi hain

 **Rajat:** tumhara acting bandh karo

Daya looked at him

 **Abhijeet:** Rajat kal Paris jaane ki tayyari karo aur tumne kaha na ki Daya koi parole par hain tho permission bhi lelo hum Paris jaa rahe hain

Daya looked at him smiling

And they went to the airport

 **INSIDE THE PLANE**

 **Daya:** bhaiya Paris ke ticket ka price kya hain

 **Abhijeet:** Daya yeh humara flight hain

 **Daya** (in shock): aap tho itna simply bol rahe ho jaise ki yeh koi bike hain

 **IN PARIS**

Daya was smiling staring at some girls and he found Shreya looking at him

 **Daya:** hehe…kitna acha haina Paris

Shreya just smiled at him and turned her head

 **Tho DUO aagaye hain Paris mein ab dekhna yeh hain ki yaha aur kya kya hungame honge**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya went to Paris**

 **STORY**

 **IN RESTUARENT**

Abhijeet and Daya were waiting for Shreya

 **Abhijeet:** it's such a beautiful city Daya

And then Shreya entered in pink color frock looking awesomely pretty

Abhijeet and Daya were sitting facing each other and Shreya was behind Abhijeet so he couldn't see her

Daya was staring at her while Abhijeet continued talking

 **Daya:** haan bhaiya bahut beautiful he said staring at her

 **Abhijeet:** Paris.. the city of love

 **Daya:** haan full love hi hain

And Shreya came near Abhijeet

 **Shreya:** good morning sir

 **Abhijeet:** good morning

 **Daya:** bahut khubsurat dekh rahi ho

 **Shreya:** kya

 **Daya:** wahi Paris bahut khubsurat hain aisa bhaiya keh rahe the haina bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** haan haan he said smiling (he understood what Daya was saying)

Ignoring Daya ….Shreya said to Abhijeet

 **Shreya:** sir meine raat bhar jaagke I made the best plan to see Paris

Looking at her tab she said

 **Shreya:** so 10 o' clock is the best time to see the…

 **Abhijeet:** Eiffel Tower

Shreya and Daya looked at him

 **Shreya:** and after that we can go to the…

 **Abhijeet:** Museum and then to the Music Street and finally to the romantic river cruise

 **Daya:** bhaiya aap yaha ghumne aate the yaa aap yaha ke tourist guide the

 **Abhijeet:** I love Paris Daya he said laughing

 **AT EIFFEL TOWER**

 **Daya:** bhaiya yeh mobile tower kya lamba haina yaha ke logon ko signal ka problem nahi hota hoga na

 **Shreya:** wo koi cell tower nahi hain Eiffel tower hain

 **Daya:** acha yaha ke cell towers ko bhi log naam dete hain

 **Shreya:** this is beautiful sir she said taking out her camera and handing it to Daya

 **Shreya:** hello…meri ek photo lo

 **Daya:** kya

 **Shreya:** haan and she went ahead and posed for him

Abhijeet was looking at them smilingly

Daya bended a little seeing him Shreya was trying to cover her legs (as she was wearing a frock… hope u'll understand) and finally Daya sat on the floor and she screamed

 **Shreya:** hey kya kar rahe ho

 **Daya:** kya hain..photo mein agar pura tower aayega tabhi tho Facebook pe likes badenge kyu bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** haan

 **Shreya:** sirf meri photo kheencho

 **Daya:** agar sirf tumhari photo lena hain ghar pe hi le sakte the na …yaha tak aane ki kya jarurat thi

And they both were fighting and Abhijeet was looking at top of the tower and suddenly he started to feel a little uncomfortable and he started breathing heavily

 **Abhijeet:** Daya abhi chale yaha se he said in serious tone

 **IN MUSEUM**

 **Daya:** arey wah! Yaha ka ek painting 50 lac toh hoga hi na

 **Shreya:** 50 lac nahi 50 crore mein bhi ek painting bhi nahi aayegi

 **Daya:** baap re! lagta hain yaha par bhi mujhe painting chaalu karni padegi

Abhijeet was not at all enjoying

 **Abhijeet:** chale

 **IN THE CRUISE**

Daya and Shreya were enjoying the cool breeze

 **Daya:** wah! Bhaiya badhiya hain yaha tho ek photo lena banta hi hain and he took Shreya's camera and said

 **Daya:** bhaiya smile kijiye na

But Abhijeet was not smiling

 **Daya:** bhaiya smile kijiye na

But Abhijeet looked away

Daya understood Abhijeet was hiding something but kept quiet

 **AT NIGHT**

 **IN RESTUARENT**

Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya were having dinner

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya hum kal wapas jaa rahe hain

 **Daya:** kya hua bhaiya subah aapne hi tho kaha tha I love Paris yeh who toh abhi kya hua ki aap wapas jaana chahte hain

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe mein pasand nahi aaraha hun Daya he said in a bit sad tone

 **Abhijeet:** for the first time I'm missing myself…jab tumne Paris aane ka bol rahe the tab mein bahut excite hua tha…mujhe laga tha ki mein khudko dhund sakta hun….par ab yaha aane ke baad pata chala…ab wo Abhijeet nahi raha… wo mujhe kabhi nahi milega

Shreya and Daya looked at him

And they were going in car in their hotel but suddenly a car nearly hit them but Daya managed in time

 **Daya:** hey… he shouted

But they were going

Then Abhijeet said

 **Abhijeet:** Daya unhe chodna mat

Daya looked at him

 **Abhijeet:** unhe overtake karo aur Shreya tum seat belt pehno and Shreya did it quickly

And then with Abhijeet's guidance and Daya's driving they did overtake them

 **Abhijeet:** YES! He shouted loudly as he felt he won a car race after a long time

And all of them were happy Abhijeet was smiling heartily

And then he saw the Eiffel Tower decorated in lights

Then said to Daya

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

Daya looked at him

 **Abhijeet:** ab Paris dekhenge

 **NEXT DAY**

They went to music street, etc…., and enjoyed to the fullest

And then they went near the paragliding spot

And Abhijeet remembered the day when his accident happened

 **Abhijeet:** Daya 5 saal pehle mera accident yehi hua tha

Daya and Shreya who were looking at looking at him in smile suddenly looked at him in pain especially Daya

 **Abhijeet:** ek second mein meri zindagi bas ek yaad bankar reh gayi

 **Daya** (diverting him): ab wo sab hume kyu bhaiya chaliye chalte hain aur he was about to move the wheel-chair but Abhijeet said

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

 **Daya:** haan Bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** I want to fly

 **Daya:** matlab

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe udna hain

Daya smilingly made arrangements but Shreya looked tense

 **Shreya:** hey this is madness (to Daya) tum kuch bolo na sir ko ki wo aisa na kare

 **Daya:** unko jo pasand hain wo karne do he said smiling

Suddenly 2 men came from behind, carried Daya and then made him prepare for paragliding

During all this Daya was shouting

 **Daya:** hey nahi…nahi bhaiya aapka haath pair kaam nahi kar rahe tho bhi aapko sab dekh rahe hain par mera sab kuch theek hain phir bhi koi nahi dekh raha…. please nahi…nahi (to Shreya) hey tum bolo na bhaiya ko

 **Shreya:** unko jo pasand hain wo karne do she said in teasing tone

And then first Abhijeet went

Seeing him Daya smiled at little bit

But then when they were taking Daya he was so scared and again started to shout closing his eyes tightly

And they enjoyed

 **AT NIGHT**

 **IN RESTUARENT**

Abhijeet was laughing remembering how Daya was shouting while Daya sat in front of him a little embarrassed

 **Abhijeet:** hahaa…haaha… tum kaise cheekh rahe the kitna darr rahe the…hahahaha….

Shreya was sitting a little far from them doing some work on laptop

 **Daya:** bhaiya zyada zor se mat hasiye na Shreya sunn legi…aaj tak mein bahut shinning maar raha tha par aapne ek baar mein sab gadbad kar diya

 **Abhijeet:** 2 months se tum Shreya ke peeche pade huye ho par kya ek baar bhi usne tumhe dekha

 **Daya:** waise nahi hain bhaiya…meine ab tak iss matter ko seriously nahi liya tha

 **Abhijeet:** tho kya tum seriously lene se darr rahe ho

 **Daya:** mein kab dara

 **Abhijeet:** tho phir jaakar usse bolo na

 **Daya:** bol dunga he said in confident tone

And then he took a rose and said

 **Daya:** yeh gulaab dekar bolunga

 **Abhijeet:** haan haan jao tho sahi

And he was going near Shreya

 **Hmmm….tho kya Daya Shreya ko abhi propose kar paayega yaa phir darr ke wapas aa jaayega yeh next chapter mein dekhne ko milega tho uske liye tho aapko review karna padega tho chaliye chaliye abhi aap log bhi review kar dijiye fatafat**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **STORY**

Daya was going to propose Shreya

But suddenly he started feeling darr he slowly went near her

 **Daya:** Shre….Shreya

Shreya looked at him

 **Shreya:** haan

 **Daya:** aa..wo…

 **Shreya:** haath wo flower kya hain

 **Daya:** aa..wo..mein yeh gulaab yaha rakhne aaya tha he kept it there and asked her

 **Daya:** kaam kar rahi ho

 **Shreya:** nahi mein tho soo rahi hun

 **Daya:** acha..soo jao soo jao and he went near Abhijeet quickly

Abhijeet gave him a disappointed look and said

 **Abhijeet:** kya hua

 **Daya:** pata nahi bhaiya mein bahut himmat se jaa raha tha pata nahi achanak mera dil bahut tezzi se dhoudh(run) ne laga

 **Abhijeet:** wo natural hain Daya aur ussi ko darr kehte hain..jaha pyaar hota haina wahi darr bhi hota hain..agar hum unhe propose karenge tho kahi wo hume reject na karde wo ek darr…jab hum paas honge tabhi humare pyaar ko khone ka darr…jinhe hum pasand karte aur agar wo humse durr hogaye tho ek darr rehti hain ki wo kaise honge…agar darr hain tho hi pyaar hain Daya

 **Daya:** aapne jo abhi abhi kaha na usme bahut depth hain he said thinking deeply

 **Daya:** lagta hain aap pehle bahut romantic the nahi

 **Abhijeet:** pehle kya abh bhi hun he said in shock

 **Daya:** kya bhaiya aap bhi mazaak kar rahe ho he said laughing

 **Abhijeet:** mazaak matlab kya hain haan..he said still in shock tone

 **Daya:** aur nahi tho kya bhaiya chaliye chalte hain and he stood up

But Abhijeet said

 **Abhijeet:** tumhe yakeen nahi aaraha

 **Daya:** nahi

 **Abhijeet:** tho abhi try karke dekho

 **Daya:** matlab

 **Abhijeet:** yaha par tum kisi bhi ladki ko dekhao mein usse do din mein pata lunga

 **Daya:** sach mein

 **Abhijeet:** tum select karo

And Daya saw them and finally selected a girl who was dancing

 **Daya:** wo bhaiya agar aap do din mein unko pata nahi paaye na tho aapko manna padega ki aap romantic nahi hain bolo manzur

 **Abhijeet:** haan manzur par bet kya hain

 **Daya:** wo bhi aap hi bata dijiye

 **Abhijeet:** agar mein jeet gaya tho tumhe Shreya ko apni dil ki baat bina dare batani hogi

 **Daya:** agar aap jitenge tab na theek hain manzur

 **Abhijeet:** ok then mujhe bhi manzur hain

 **NEXT DAY MORNING**

 **That girl's name is Sally**

Doorbell rang and she opened the door

And saw a beautiful flower bouquet with a note

" _ **Good Morning Beautiful**_

 _ **Have a beautiful day**_

 _ **-Abhijeet**_ **"**

She looked here and there smilingly and went inside

She then got ready and went near her car and saw again a beautiful bouquet with another note

" _ **Hi, Gorgeous - Abhijeet"**_

She again looked here and there but found no one

In her dance class

She was practicing then she received another bouquet with a note

" _ **You dance as beautiful as you are – Abhijeet"**_

Then she went to library there again saw got one bouquet with a note

Like this whole day she was getting lots of bouquets with lots of notes

Now she was eager to find out who is Abhijeet

 **AT NIGHT**

She again received a bouquet at her door step

" _ **See you at Caffe de'Paris**_

 _ **Tomorrow 09 am –Abhijeet"**_

 **SAME DAY**

At 08.30 pm

Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya were sitting at the café

And a florist arrived on cycle

 **Daya:** boliye bhaiya ab kaha bhejna hain

 **Abhijeet:** ab zarurat nahi hain usse paise dekar bhejdo

 **Daya:** bhaiya usse French mein kaise bolne hain

And Abhijeet said a word in French and asked Daya to repeat the same

Hearing the word Shreya laughed

Daya looked at her in anger and said

 **Daya:** kya hain…tum kya soch rahi ho mein bol nahi sakta abhi bolke dikhata hun and he went outside

 **Shreya:** sir shayad wo wahi bol dega jo aapne usse bola hain she said smilingly

 **Abhijeet:** usse bolne tho do he said smiling naughtily

Daya outside say the word to him

The florist (Was a boy) turned around and started to hug him and also tried to kiss him

 **Daya:** hey..mera haath kyu pakad rahe ho…paas mat aana…hey…chod mujhe..kya kar raha hai mein aise nahi hun..jaa yaha se…chod mujhe

Abhijeet and Shreya who were looking at him through a window were laughing

Finally Daya got rid of him and was coming inside running but the florist was running behind him

At the entrance there was a guard Daya came in running and said to the guard

 **Daya:** He no come stop stop

And went near Abhijeet

Guard stopped that boy and was trying to make him go away

Abhijeet and Shreya were laughing heavily

 **Daya:** yeh kya bhaiya meine thanks bola tho wo mere paas kyu aaraha tha

 **Shreya:** tumhi ne tho usse French mein kaha I love you mujhe hug karo, kiss karo wagera wagera

 **Daya:** meine usse kab ka..bhaiya and he looked at Abhijeet

Now Abhijeet also started to laugh

 **Daya:** kya bhaiya aab bhi na and he looked at the door and saw that florist giving him flying kiss

 **Daya:** chii..jaa yaha se

Abhijeet and Shreya were still laughing

 **NEXT DAY**

 **At Caffe de'Paris**

Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on a table and Shreya was sitting at a table beside Abhijeet's

 **Daya:** kya bhaiya sirf phool bhejne se kya ladkiyaan aa jaayegi

 **Abhijeet:** meine phool nahi curiosity bhejhi hain

 **Daya:** matlab waise bhi mujhe tho yakeen nahi hain ki wo…(he stopped seeing that girl coming) aagayi he said the last word in shock

 **Abhijeet:** tumhe yaha kya kaam hain jao yaha se

 **Daya:** hmm..waise bhi ladki aagayi hain tho ab humari kya zarurat hain and he went and said near Shreya

 **Daya** (to Shreya): tumhe pehle hi pata tha kya ki wo aane waali hain yaha aakar baith gayi thi tum

But she ignored him

Sally came near Abhijeet's table looking for him

 **Abhijeet:** Sally you're looking for me

She saw him sitting in a wheel chair

And said doubtfully

 **Sally:** Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** yeah it's me

 **Sally:** is it you who sent me the flowers

 **Abhijeet:** yeah

 **Sally:** but why

 **Abhijeet:** a beauty not admired is a sin

She smiled

 **Abhijeet:** you're beautiful

She sat beside him

Here Daya and Shreya were listening everything

But Daya wasn't able to understand

 **Daya:** kya bol rahe hain

 **Shreya:** wo ladki ne pucha ki mujhe phool kyu bheja

 **Daya:** tho phir bhaiya ne kya bola

 **Shreya:** unhone bola ki tum bahut khubsurti ho (and she translated the English version into Hindi)

 **Daya:** arey..mein tumhe kabse yehi kehne ki koshish kar raha tha

Shreya looked at him and he quickly looked at Abhijeet

Here Abhijeet and Sally

 **Sally:** why did you send me those flowers

 **Abhijeet:** cause I want to go out on a date with you

 **Sally:** a date… with you she asked questionably

 **Abhijeet:** don't go by the looks, looks can be deceiving

 **Sally:** and what if I say no

 **Abhijeet:** think before u say no …. you just might miss one of the most beautiful day in your life

She smiled that means yes

Even Abhijeet smiled

There Daya and Shreya

 **Shreya:** usne bola…

 **Daya:** kuch mat bolo wo hasi na matlab hai ki wo pat gayi gameover

And they went out enjoying

Abhijeet and Sally were now going for a walk when Daya silently said to Shreya

 **Daya:** shh…unn donon ke beech tum kyu…chalo hum iss taraf chalte hain

 **Shreya:** wahi tho tum donon ke beech mein main kyu and went with Abhijeet and Sally

Daya confusingly turned behind and saw that florist saw standing at the other side of the road

 **Daya:** chi…tum abh tak gaya nahi jaa naa

And he too moved behind Shreya

 **AT LUNCH**

Abhijeet and Sally were sitting at one table and Dareya were sitting just beside their table

 **Shreya:** kya tumhe pehle se pata tha ki agar inn ko yaha laayenge tho itna khush honge

 **Daya:** mujhe kaha pata tha wo tho meri maa hamesha kehti hain ki humne jaha par khoya hain wahi par paana chahiye issliye unko yaha laya

Finally at evening

They went to a theatre

 **Sally:** is there any show happening here

 **Abhijeet:** yes it's your show

 **Sally:** my show

 **Abhijeet:** a perfect date is incomplete without a dance…. will you dance with me

 **Sally:** but..how is that possible

 **Abhijeet:** just dance for me every breath and move you make I am with you

Sally was looking at him

 **Abhijeet:** yes it's a promise

Then she went and danced but she had felt very strongly that Abhijeet was dancing with her

Here Abhijeet also felt that he was dancing with her

After the dance

She went near him and said

 **Sally:** that was magical you were right…it was one of the most beautiful days of my life thank you

And she kissed him on the cheek

And she went away

Here Dareya looked at each other

 **AT NIGHT**

 **IN HOTEL ROOM**

Daya made Abhijeet lay on the bed and said

 **Daya:** aap abhi aise hain tho tab kaise honge bhaiya….phool dene se aagayi, dance bhi kar liya aur kiss bhi hogayi

 **Abhijeet:** tumhe kya lagta hain tum yeh sab bologe tho mein bet ke baare mein bhul jaunga

 **Daya:** bet..kounsa bet bhaiya he asked innocently

 **Abhijeet:** tum jaakar Shreya se baat karoge ya nahi

 **Daya:** abhi late huya hain aap soo jaayiye good night and he started to go

 **Abhijeet:** Dayaa

Daya came and sat near him and said

 **Daya:** mein aapke jaisa baat nahi kar sakta bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** wo sab bet lagane se pehle sochna chahiye tha

 **Daya:** oh god!

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

 **Daya:** hmm…

 **Abhijeet :** jo tumhare dil mein aayega bol do

Daya looked at him

 **Abhijeet:** jao

Daya was going

 **Abhijeet:** Daya

 **Daya:** haan bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** flower bhool rahe ho

And Daya took a flower and went near Shreya

 **Hmm….toh kya lagta hain aap logon ko kya Daya iss baar Shreya se keh dega apni dil ki baat ya nahi jaanne keliye review kijiye**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS GUYS**

 **STORY**

Daya took a rose and went near Shreya to propose her

Shreya's room was not locked so he went inside and found Shreya standing in balcony

 **Daya:** Sh…Shreya wo..wo..mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain

Shreya was going to turn but he said

 **Daya:** nahi..tum please iss taraf mat mudna mein..mein tumhe dekhte huye yeh nahi bol sakta

Shreya again turned towards balcony. Daya was facing her back

 **Daya:** wo..kya haina meine jab tumhe..pehli baar dekha hain..mein tabhi se tumhe pasand karne laga tha par kabhi himmat hi nahi huyi tumhe kehne ki

Shreya was silent

 **Daya:** tum yeh mat samajna ki hum dono mein koi compatibility (hindi mein shayad mel bolte hain) nahi hain …mere aur Meenakshi mein bahut compatibility thi par hum dono mein kuch workout tho nahi hua na waise wo tumhare jitna khubsurat nahi thi…tum tho ek dum hot ho and he bite his tongue

 **Daya:** sorry..sorry..issiliye mein darta hun ki kaheen koi ulti baat na karu tumse par bhaiya ne kaha hain ki jaha pyaar hota haina wahi darr hota hain issiliye mein tumhe yeh kehne aaya hun ki….

And he gathered all his courage and said

 **Daya:** I LOVE U

But there was no response for Shreya

 **Daya** (happily): tumne mujhe daanta nahi…matlab tumhe bhi mein he said going towards her but got hit by the glass as there was balcony glass door between them

And Shreya was standing the other side of the door listening songs she turned back hearing the sound and found Daya holding his nose and running away

It is clear that she didn't hear what he just said

 **IN DAYA'S ROOM**

He was standing in bathroom cleaning his wound (as his nose started to bleed)

He was also cursing himself by looking into the mirror

 **Daya:** kya hain..haan..saamne ladki ho tho kuch dikhayi nahi deta kya ki saamne khaanch hain yaa nahi ab kaise jaayega uske saamne….kaise propose karega..huh

And he heard the doorbell…he opened the door and saw a flower bouquet lying on the floor

He thought that florist kept it there

 **Daya:** isko tho aaj mein chodunga nahi and he was screaming

 **Daya:** hey kaha hain tu…saamne aa

Seeing him shouting the hotel manager and some staff gathered

 **Manager:** what happened sir..What's your problem

 **Daya:** bouquet who send he asked them in his English

And then Shreya came and said

 **Shreya:** sorry guys sorry…and took Daya away

 **Shreya:** kya hua tum chilla kyu rahe ho

 **Daya:** yeh dekho usne kya kiya..mujhe bouquet bheja usne..mujhe he said in angry tone

 **Shreya:** kya sirf wahi tumhe bouquet bhej sakta hain

 **Daya:** wo nahi tho aur koun bhejega mujhe yeh

 **Shreya:** ek baar uss bouquet ko theek se dekho

Daya saw the bouquet and found his rose in middle of it (wahi rose jisse wo Shreya ko propose karne keliye gaya tha)

 **Daya:** yeh matlab..tumne

 **Shreya:** pucho mat…mujhe tum pasand kaise aaye isko leke mein bhi hairaan hun she said smiling

Daya looked at her

 **Shreya:** par agar tum kisi ko pyaar karoge tho wo kitna khush rahega yeh mujhe sir ko dekhne ke baad pata chala…mere liye wo kaafi hain I LOVE U DAYA

 **Daya:** I…I LOVE U TOO he said in happy tone

 **Daya:** kya mein…tumhe gale….matlab

 **Shreya:** arey buddhu puch kyu rahe ho aao na

And they both hugged each other

 **Shreya:** Daya thoda tight pakdo na

Daya hugged her tightly

 **NEXT DAY**

They gave the good news to Abhijeet and he was more than happy

And they went to a roadside café Daya took Abhijeet near a table and he went inside the café with Shreya to order something

Abhijeet was smilingly looking at them but suddenly his smile turned into tension

He tried to call Daya but they were away from him and can't hear him

So he moved his wheelchair to the other side trying to hide from someone

(There is a joystick like thing near Abhijeet with which he can move the wheelchair by pushing it with his chin)

He was trying to hide from a woman….he tried to go but…

 **Woman:** Abhijeet

And he stopped as she came in front of him

It was Nandini (Abhijeet's lover)

 **Nandini:** abhi bhi mujhse bhaag rahe ho Abhijeet

Abhijeet turned towards her

Seeing Abhijeet like this tears came in her eyes she remembered how he was 5 years ago

Seeing her… tears from Abhijeet's eyes made their way

She sat in front of him and said

 **Nandini:** kaise ho Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet:** mein..mein theek hun… aur tum

 **Nandini:** mein bhi

 **Abhijeet:** tum yaha

 **Nandini:** haan mein yehi rehti hun

 **Abhijeet:** aur…

 **Nandini:** pata hain jab Rajat ne mujhe bataya ki tum mujhse shaadi karna nahi chahte ho tho bahut gussa aaya tha…yeh sochke ki tum jaise insaan se meine pyaar kaise kiya…tumse nafrat karne lagi thi mein

Abhijeet looked at her in guilt

 **Nandini:** mein tumse durr jaakar jeena chahti thi issiliye yaha aayi she looked at the road

Abhijeet followed her eyes and found a man standing with a girl in his arms

 **Nandini:** mere pati aur beti

Abhijeet smiled heartily looking at them

 **Nandini:** mein na tumhe bahut khoos thi thi socha ki agar kabhi tum mujhe mile tho bahut daantungi par mujhe yeh samaj nahi aaraha tha ki tumhe itna hate karte huye bhi mein itna khush kaise reh rahi hun par aaj samaj mein aaya ki tumhare liye jitna gussa mere dil mein tha usse kayi zyada pyaar mere liye tumhare dil mein tha aur tum yeh chahte the ki mein khush rahu

Abhijeet was looking at her

 **Nandini:** na jaane mein aur kitne saal tumse gussa hoti agar Daya ne mujhe phone na kiya hota

Abhijeet looked at the way Daya went and found Dareya were already looking at him

He thanked Daya by eyes

 **Nandini:** kaise Abhijeet koi bhi kisi insaan se itna pyaar kaise kar sakta hain….thank you for loving me so much

 **NEXT DAY**

They were leaving for Mumbai

 **AT AIRPORT**

Nandini came with her husband and child

Her daughter kissed Abhijeet and he said bye to Nandini promising her to keep in touch

While going in the flight he remembered his convo with Nandini at airport

 **Nandini:** jitna tum meri khushi keliye dua maante the usse zyada aaj se mein dua maangti hun tumhare khushi keliye bye Abhijeet

And then he saw Daya sleeping beside him with gratefulness in eyes and thanked Daya thousand times

And they came back to Mumbai

 **Hmm…yeh chapter bhi hogaya, Nandini ka chapter bhi khatam aur Dareya bhi ek hogaye abhi sirf Abhirika ka ek hone aur Daya ka apni family se ek hona baaki hain dekhta hain ki inn mein se konsi waali puri hoti hain aur konsi nahi tab tak tata..bye..bye review karna mat bhulna**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Urs Loveabhi aka Deepika**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **STORY**

Abhi, Daya and Shreya went back to Mumbai

 **IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

Rajat was already present there

 **Rajat:** Hi Abhijeet kaise rahi tumhari holiday

 **Abhijeet:** bahut acha the yaar pata hain meine Paris mein tumhare liya ek painting dekhi hain

And Rajat looked at Daya in anger

But Daya nodded his head in no

 **Rajat:** Paris jaakar bhi mere liye sirf paintings hi dekhna tum huh… he said in a little anger

Abhijeet smiled he looked at Lakshmi and said

 **Abhijeet:** Lakshmi itne din waha ka ghaas pus khaa ke muh(mouth) ek dim feeka hogaya hain kuch acha bana dogi

 **Lakshmi:** haan haan abhi laati hun she said in a very happy tone

And she went into kitchen and started to cook something special for Abhijeet

 **Shreya:** kya hua itna excite kyu ho rahi ho aap

 **Lakshmi:** 5 saal hogaye unko mujhse puche huye ki kuch banao

Shreya smiled

 **Lakshmi:** abhi mujhse baatein mat karwao mujhe khaana banana hain

And she started doing her work

 **IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM**

He and Rajat were discussing about the Paris trip

 **Abhijeet:** mein waha Nandini ko dekha

Rajat looked at him in surprise

And Abhijeet explained the whole thing how Daya made her come and everything

After that Rajat went to Daya's room

Daya was unpacking his stuff

 **Rajat:** kaise ho Daya

Daya turned and looked at him in smile and said

 **Daya:** bahut badiya hun

 **Rajat:** meine uss din Abhijeet se pucha tha ki wo tum jaise ko iss ghar mein kyu jagah di hain par usne ne kaha ki iss life mein iss time pe usse tumhari jarurat hain mujhe laga tha ki wo galat kar raha hain…apr nahi..mein galat tha

 **Rajat:** thanks Daya he said in calm tone

 **Daya:** thanks….kyun

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet ko itna khush karne keliye bahut saal hogaye usse itna khush dekh ke

Daya just smiled

 **Rajat:** mein itne saal se sab jaante huye bhi kuch nahi kar paaya aur tumhe sirf 10 min mein uski baare mein kya bata di tumne tho uski zindagi hi badal di yaar….thank you

 **Daya:** kya aap bhi

 **Rajat:** usse kabhi chodke tho nahi jaogey na

 **Daya:** wo kahe tho bhi mein nahi jaa sakta he said smiling

 **Rajat:** aa…Daya mein kuch puchunga tum sach sach jawab doge

 **Daya:** haan bilkul pucho

 **Rajat:** wo..wo painting..kya wo sach mein…tumne banaya hain he asked in a bit feared tone

 **Daya:** arey aapke liye tho meine dusri painting bhi start karke rakhi hain

 **Rajat:** aa….pls mujhe chod do and he went away quickly

 **Daya:** achanak se inhe kya hua…chal chodo mujhe kya hain

And he continued his work

 **NEXT DAY**

Daya was sitting in garden and Shreya came and sat beside him

She was looking at him angrily

 **Daya:** kya hua

 **Shreya:** mujhe bahut gussa aa raha hain

 **Daya:** kispe

 **Shreya:** tumpe aur kispe

 **Daya:** kyu meine kya kiya hain

 **Shreya:** wahi tho problem hain yaar tum kuch karte hi nahi

She said turning towards him

 **Daya:** kya karna hain he asked in confused tone

 **Shreya:** hey bhagwan yeh kaisa lover de diya aapne isse tho apni gf ke saath kya karna hain wo bhi nahi pata

 **Daya:** saaf saaf bolo na

 **Shreya:** kya bolu pehle tho mere piche Shreya Shreya karte ghumte the ab dekho meri taraf dekh bhi nahi rahe ho

 **Daya:** acha wo..pehle tho mujhe tension tha ki kahi tum kisi aur ko pasand na karlo par ab jab tum meri ho hi gayi ho ab kya tension lena

 **Shreya:** teri tho and she started beating him (Sweetly)

 **Daya:** arey wah! Mere saath reh ke tumhe tho humari baasha bhi aane lagi

 **Shreya:** kya karu tum ho hi aise and she hugged him

 **Daya:** arey..kya kar rahi ho koi dekh lega

 **Shreya:** haan tho kya hua…mera bf hain meri marzi and she hugged him even more tighter

 **Daya:** chalo theek hain and he too hugged her and they spent a lovely evening there

 **SAME DAY**

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya was going to take Abhijeet for a walk in garden

 **Abhijeet:** acha tho Rajat ko uss painting ke baare mein pata tha and they both were laughing

When Lakshmi came and said

 **Lakshmi:** Daya tumhare liya koi aaya hain

 **Daya:** mere liya…. Kon

 **Lakshmi:** andar aao

And a boy came inside

Daya was shocked seeing him and Abhijeet was looking at him confused

Daya went and grabbed that boy by hand and dragged him inside a room nearby

Abhijeet was looking at them silently

 **Daya:** tu…tu yaha kya kar raha hain he asked in anger

 **Hmmmm…..sabse pehle tho sorry for the short update..tho kon hain wo ladka jisko dekh kar Daya ko gussa aaya…next chapter mein bataungi and iss baar jaldi update karungi sorry once again**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **Story**

Daya took a boy into the room and said angrily

 **Daya:** tu yaha kya kar raha hain….kisne kaha tujhe mein yaha hun

 **Boy:** didi ne

Daya looked at him in anger and started dialing a number

 **IN DAYA'S HOME**

Outside they were 3-4 police vehicles and inside the house

Policemen were present and Sudha and Pooja were standing with crying/shocked faces

Pooja's phone rang she answered it but didn't say anything and Daya was able to hear the convo of policemen

 **Police:** kaha hain tera beta pata hain kitna bada jurm kiya hain usne

Sudha was looking at them teary eyed

 **Police:** tere beta ne kuch logon ke saath bar mein daaru peeke jhagda kiya hain ek aadmi ko maar diya aur do(2) ko injure kiya hain do case darj huye hain uspe attempt to murder aur murder ka

Sudha and Pooja looked at him shocked

And Daya who was listening in on the phone also looked at that boy in shock/angry

After police left Pooja called Daya and he said

 **Daya:** Pooja tum aur maa ghabrao mat Raju mere paas hain aur…

Sudha snatched phone from Pooja and said

 **Sudha:** aaj tak mera ek beta jail gaya tha ab dusra bhi she said in angry and cut the phone

Pooja looked at her in sadly

Daya cut the phone and said in anger

 **Daya:** kya kiya tune….kya kiya tune he asked loudly

 **Raju:** me..meine kuch nahi..kiya..wahi log jhagad rahe the mein bas waha tha aur kuch nahi

He said in scared voice

Daya went towards him and lifted him hand

Raju was shivering thinking that Daya will slap him but Daya touched the wound on his frohead and said

 **Daya:** tum yehi ruko mein abhi aata hun and he went and brought bandage and did the dressing for the wound

He also called one of his friends and said

 **Daya:** hello Kiran

 **Kiran:** arey Daya..kya hua yaar kitne dinon ke baad phone kiya hain

 **Daya:** wo sab chod yaar wo Raju na kuch case mein phas gaya hain..usse tum thode dinon keliye apna gao leke jao

 **Kiran:** par tum

 **Daya:** mein yaha se nahi aa sakta yaar pls tu samaj mein abhi tumhe address bhejta hunt um yaha aajao abhi theek hain

 **Kiran:** haan abhi aata hun

Daya cut the call

Abhijeet heard the convo but didn't say anything

Daya went near Abhijeet and said

 **Daya:** chaliye bhaiya soo jaate hain

 **Abhijeet:** wo tumhara bhai tha kya

 **Daya:** wo sab chodiye na bhaiya chaliye raat bahut hogayi hain soo jaate hain he said in hurry tone

 **Abhijeet:** itne din tum bhaiya keh rahe the tho meine socha ki tum sach mein mujhe apna bhai maan rahe ho…. khair chodo and he started to move

But Daya said

 **Daya:** wo mera bhai nahi hain

Abhijeet stopped and turned

 **Daya:** wo mera bhai nahi hain aur naa hi wo jisse mein maa kehta hun wo meri maa hain

Abhijeet was silently looking at him

 **Daya:** wo meri mausi hain (wo Daya ke maa ki sister hain tho shayad mausi hi hogi correct me if I'm wrong)

 **Daya:** jab mere maa aur papa guzar gaye tho unhone mujhe apne bête ki tarah paala…humari condition itni achi nahi thi aur mausa ji bhi nahi rahe the tho…humme bahut mushkil se paala unhone ne

 **Daya:** meine bachpan se maa(Daya mausi ko maa kehta hain) ke aankhon mein sirf dukh aur taklif hi dekhi hain…mein hamesha maa ki madat karna chahta the issliye meine padhayi bhi chod di…socha tha ki kuch kaam karunga tho ghar ka kharcha aur bhai,behan ki fees nikal jaaye gi par tab mein chota tha na tho koi bhi kaam nahi deta tha …..meine maa ko bhi nahi bataya ki meine school kyun chodi

Abhijeet was looking at him

 **Daya:** tab meine ek din galti se ek aadmi ka purse chura liya aur usme jo paise the wo saare maa ko de diya jab pucha ki kaha se aaye tho meine jhut keh diya ki kuch kaam karke kamaye hain aur maa maan gayi…tabse meine chori karna shuru kiya par ek din maa ko pata chal gaya aur unhone mujhe ghar se bahar nikal diya aur hum donon ke bich mein doori badti gayi mein abhi bhi jo paise kamana chahta hun na wo maa keliye hi hain mere liye nahi…unko khush dekhne keliye par maa mujhe kabhi samajti hi nahi hain abhi bhi mujhe hi keh rahi thi

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tum apne maa ke paas chale jao

 **Daya:** kya

 **Abhijeet:** haan iss waqt unhe tumhari jarurat hain aur tumhari khushi bhi unke paas hi hain yaha nahi

 **Daya:** aur aap..

 **Abhijeet** : tum wo sab chodo aur jaane ki tayyari karo

Daya didn't say anything

And then only Daya's phone rang

 **Kiran:** haan Daya mein bas aaraha hun

 **Daya:** nahi tum wapas chale jao mein hi aaraha hun and he cut the phone

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MORNING**

Daya made Abhijeet shower and dress up for one last time

 **Abhijeet:** khayal rakhna

Daya left the room and tears came in Abhijeet's eyes

Daya also got ready and went down

Lakshmi and Shreya were standing there

Daya put the walkie-talkie in Lakshmi's neck and looked at Shreya

 **Daya:** bye

Lakshmi and Shreya waved at him

And Daya with his brother left the house

 _ **(Guys isse aage jo hota hain wo movie mein mast gaana ke saath hain agar chahiye tho dekhlena**_

 _ **Video Song name – Eppudu Okkala Undadu**_

 _ **Link – watch?v=_LipYoU_bc**_

 _ **Channel name – Aj arts )**_

They directly went to the police station

And saw that Raju's friends who actually did the crime were in jail

Seeing them Raju held Daya's hand tightly Daya looked at him

And they entered inside the inspector's cabin

Rajat was already present there

Daya looked at him in shock

Rajat went near him and said

 **Rajat:** apne bhai ko leke ghar jao

Daya's brother looked at him

And they went home

 **IN DAYA'S HOME**

They both entered and Sudha came and slapped Raju she was going to slap one more but Daya held her hand

She looked at him in anger and went away

They both went in and Pooja gave water to Daya and took his bag and kept it inside

 **NEXT DAY**

Daya went a job interview but not like the last time

This time he was looking decent

He went inside and showed him a file in which there was a letter from Abhijeet's company (recommendation) and he was selected as a cab driver

 **IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

They too arranged an interview for a guy in place of Daya

They interviewed many people but Abhijeet wasn't happy with any of them

 **Hmm…..yeh chapter bhi hogaya…tho abhi Daya aur Abhijeet ke rate alag alag hogaye hain par dono apni jagah khush nahi hain… dono ek dusre ko miss kar rahe hain..tho kya hoga aage..kya Daya apni family ko chod kar hamesha keliye Abhijeet ke paas aajaayega yaa phir wo Abhijeet ko hi chod dega….janne keliye padhiye next chapter**

 **Aur haan ho sake tho wo gaana dekhiye bahut acha hain (My fav song in the film)**

 **Pls read and review**

 **Deepika**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

 **THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS**

 **CONGRATS TO THE 100TH REVIEWER RIYA :)**

 **Story**

Daya got a job as cab driver and another guy was appointed in Daya's place

Like this one week passed

 **ONE DAY**

Daya entered the house and found Harikishan with family present inside

 **Sudha:** yeh…

 **Harikishan:** arey mein kyu nahi janta isse…aaj hum sab aise marriage ki baat kar rahe hain tho wo credit isko hi jaati hain…kaise ho

 **Daya:** ji theek hun

Sudha looked at Pooja in question and she nodded in yes

 **Harikishan:** wo hum shaadi ke baare mein baat karne aaye hain

 **Daya:** ji wo mein abhi aata hun and he went inside a room

Sudha was looking at the way he went

 **Harikishan:** ji wo shaadi ki date fix karani hain tho…

 **Sudha:** wo sab aap mere bade bête se baat kijiye…wo jaisa kahe waisa

Daya who was inside the room heard this and felt so happy…he literally has tears in his eyes

But Abhijeet was going hyper day by day and getting angry on small things this was worrying everyone

He was preferring to spend time alone and always looked in some pool of thoughts

But Daya was happy as he and his mother got back to normal relationship

She begin cooking for him and taking care of him

And Abhijeet was not eating properly

 **AT NIGHT**

In Abhijeet's room

 **Guy:** ji sir aapne bulaya

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe bahar le chalo

 **Guy:** ji wo doctor ne mana kiya hain

Abhijeet got so angry

 **Abhijeet:** jao yaha se

 **NEXT DAY**

Rajat came and sat near Abhijeet as Shreya informed him about his condition

 **Rajat:** Abhijeet kya hum Daya ko bulaye

 **Abhijeet:** nahi Rajat usse uski life jeene do… usse disturb mat karo he said in calm tone

 **SAME DAY**

Daya now brought a bike and his brother started to go to college as well leaving all his bad habits behind

And his mother was happy seeing all this

 **AT AIRPORT**

Daya was standing holding a placard waiting for the passenger and two people came with an old man sitting in wheel chair

He helped that man get into the car by carrying him in his arms like he carried Abhijeet

And he got Rajat's call

 **Rajat:** Daya wo ek baar Abhijeet ke ghar aa sakte ho

 **Daya:** haan ji bilkul aaunga and he went to Abhijeet's house

 **INSIDE ABHIJEET'S HOUSE**

Only Daya and Rajat were present in a room

 **Rajat:** jab wo Paris se aaya tha tho mujhe laga ki wo abse life mein kuch miss nahi karega par jabse tum gaye ho wo phir se life ko miss karne laga hain…usne tumhe bulane se mana kiya hain par usse aisa dekh ke hume darr lagne laga issliye tumhe bulaya hain jao

Daya went inside Abhijeet's room

 **Daya:** bhaiya

Abhijeet turned towards him

Seeing his face Daya started laughing

Abhijeet's beard was long grown like some baba and he was looking pale and dull

 **Daya:** yeh kya hain bhaiya

 **Abhijeet:** Daya mujhe thoda bahar le chaloge yaha saans nahi aarahi he said in weak tone

Daya's smile vanished hearing the pain in his voice but his controlled and took him outside

 **IN CAR**

Abhijeet told Daya to jump a signal but the police caught them

 **Police:** signal kyun jump kiya aur itni raat ko rash driving… daaru pi rakhi hain kya

And Abhijeet started breathing heavily

Daya looked at his tensely but Abhijeet winked his eye to Daya he understood and said to police

 **Daya:** nahi sir wo gaadi mein patient hain aur emergency mein jalti se hogaya pls hume jaane dijiye warna agar inko kuch hogaya na tho uska jimmedaar aap honge

 **Police:** nahi..nahi jao tum

And Daya went away

Like this he drove the car and they went to a resort

Daya made Abhijeet ready and took him to a restuarent

 **Daya:** haan ab dekha kitne handsome lag rahe ho aap….mein ek waste paper ke jaisa tha par aapne mujhe painting bana diya..jab aapne kaha ki tum apne maa ke paas chale jao tho bahut darr laga tha par itne din maa ke saath rehne ke baad mujhe pata chal gaya hain ki jeene keliye sirf paise hi nahi chahiye hoya hain

Abhijeet smiled

 **Daya:** ek achi jeevan saathi rahe tho bas kaise bhi reh sakte hain…ab aapko aapke aansoo puchne wala nahi aansoo aane hi nahi dene wali

Abhijeet looked at him in question

 **Daya:** aapne uss din chale jaane ko kaha na ab mein jaa raha hun

He got up and put the brakes of wheelchair on so that Abhijeet can't move it

 **Daya:** aaj aap kahi bhaag nahi sakte…sirf aapke haath pair nahi chal sakte par aapka dil abhi bhi bhaag raha hain usse mat rokhiye

And he went away

 **Abhijeet i** n tension: Daya…Daya but he didn't come

Abhijeet looked infront of him and saw Tarika coming towards him his breathing increased but he somehow managed

Abhijeet then looked at the window present beside him and saw Daya looking at him in smile

Daya gave his a thumbs up and went away

Abhijeet was having tears in his eyes as he saw Tarika coming towards him

She came and sat near him

Aur hogayi unki love ka beginning

 **So guys this is it yeh story yaha khatam hoti hain thank you everyone for encouraging me**

 **And special thanks to**

 **Riya – always felt happy seeing your review thank you for ur support and friendship….hope to see you and ur review in my upcoming stories too.**

 **93 – thank you so much for ur support**

 **Priya, angel, cid duo fan and all the guests thank you so much without ur support I would have not completed this**

 **Meine apni nayi story ke baare ek note post ki hain pls read it and give ur review/opinion**

 **THANK YOU**

 **Bahut jaldi lautungi ek aur story ke saath tab tak bye, tata, see you soon**

 **Deepika**


End file.
